Une drôle de colocation
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller. Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Une drôle de colocation**_

 **Bonjour !**

 **Me voici toujours en pleine forme avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers de Marvel ^^**

 **Bon celle-là ne sera jamais abandonnée (du moins je l'espère ^^') contrairement à mes autres fics qui sont en pauses pour gros manque d'inspiration et de petits problèmes personnels qui ne me permet pas pour le moment de les continuer, celle-là sera finit d sans aucune excuse de ma part et dans les délais donnés ^^**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas que des trucs vous chiffonnes ou autres, n'hésitez absolument pas à me les dire, je suis tout ouïe ^^ ou qu'au contraire ça vous à plus ben... que dire de plus n'hésitez pas là non plus à mettre des appréciations ^^**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller. Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice :** **little-ratgirl (sister o/)**

 **Bon allé ! Assez de blabla et place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Steve était à l'académie militaire du West Point à New York, il avait décidé d'y aller suite à la mort de ses parents Sarah et Joseph, anciens membres militaires.

Chez les Rogers, c'était une tradition de famille d'être militaire et Steve ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, il voulut quand même voir la vie d'un soldat.

Il était en aucun cas déçu de cette expérience : il avait pris beaucoup de muscles, apprit beaucoup de techniques d'attaque et de défense, et surtout, il apprit aussi le sentiment de perdre un être cher car oui, il avait perdu Bucky suite à l'impact d'une balle perdue dans sa tête pendant des exercices de tire.

C'était un ami cher à son cœur, depuis ses débuts dans l'armée Bucky était toujours là pour lui et n'hésitait jamais à rabattre le caquais de ceux qui se moquaient de la carrure maigrichonne de Steve.

Suite à ce drame, Steve se retira de l'école militaire, ne supportant plus le lieu où son ami avait trouvé la mort, pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie au grand désespoir du Général Chester Phillips qui s'y était attaché malgré des débuts difficiles : l'ancien Steve Rogers maigrichon et insouciant était mort et enterré laissant place à un Steve Rogers musclé et rationnel.

Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet et du haut de ses vingt ans, Steve recherchait un appartement où il pourrait vivre en colocation avec un étudiant inscrit dans l'université de Madison dans l'État du Wisconsin. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Car là-bas se trouvait un ancien membre de l'armé Samuel Wilson qui était partit pour des raisons familiales. Certes ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien suite au décès de Bucky mais à part son colocataire il aurait bien aimé avoir une autre connaissance dans le nouvel établissement.

Le temps de trouver un appartement, l'école militaire lui avait gentiment prêté un domicile, chose rare mais étant un de leurs très bons élèves, c'était tout naturel de faire ce geste. Pendant ces cinq ans dans l'académie, Steve n'avait aucuns meubles ou souvenirs auxquels il s'attachait, tous étaient dans sa maison familiale où il apprit par la suite qu'elle avait été vendue par sa tante, une femme aigrie qui adorait la richesse comme son mari, à croire qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble même si entre nous, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient avares et c'est ce sentiment qui causera leur perte.

Les seules choses qu'il avait et auquel il y tenait énormément, étaient son matériel de dessin ainsi que son carnet et sa pochette à croquis que son grand-père lui avait légué, sans oublier son collier de militaire.

Après de très longues heures à chercher un appartement, Steve le trouva enfin. Il tapa sur son téléphone - que l'armée lui avait donnée donc autant dire que ce n'est pas aussi luxueux qu'un IPhone - l'adresse pour voir quelques images de l'intérieur. L'appart était dans les tons bleus, les meubles étaient simples et s'accordaient entre eux et le meilleur dans tout ça, était la superbe vue car l'appartement se trouvait au bord d'un lac.

Le fait que ce soit vers le lac ne lui gênait pas pour le choix de l'université car il se trouvait à quinze minutes de ce dernier si on ne comptait pas les bouchons.

C'était l'endroit idéal mais sa crainte était le montant du loyer car bien qu'ils le partageraient, cela le gênait que l'un paye plus que l'autre.

Il avait beau chercher tout ce qu'il fallait sur l'endroit, à aucun moment il ne vit le prix du loyer même le nom du coloc, juste le numéro de téléphone pour plus de détails mais il ne l'appela pas, préférant méditer sur son choix jusqu'au lendemain, comme on dit : la nuit porte conseil.

Il nota juste le numéro sur son journal provisoire -qui n'est autre qu'un bloc de papier- qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

C'est qu'il avait passé du temps le petit ! Dehors c'était le noir complet, enfin pas trop. Pas trop étonnant vu que son réveil affichait 22h. Son ventre grogna manifestant sa faim.

Il s'était assis trop longtemps sur son lit qui était des plus durs et son fessier n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer. Un bain, voilà ce qu'il voulait pour détendre ses muscles noués à cause du stress de ne pas trouver la perle rare, mais il y avait un problème : il n'y avait pas de bain, juste une douche, ce qui fit échapper un grognement de la part de Steve.

En espérant qu'il y avait un bain chez son futur coloc', bien qu'il en n'eût pas vu... Tant pis, il lui demandera au pire un massage, enfin pas tout de suite, il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs non plus !

Mais avant tout, il voulait une seule chose : MANGER !

Car oui Steve mourrait de faim et son ventre grogna de plus en plus. Il se rappela qu'il avait laissé des restes de midi, de simples pâtes en blancs et s'en se faire prier il les mangea, après les voir chauffer au micro-onde évidemment, pour ensuite mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier préférant la laver le lendemain pour filer dans la douche le plus vite possible.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine qui était un tantinet petit pour lui, il arrivait à peine à tourner sur lui-même s'il devait se baisser c'était mort.

Une bonne douche rapide et chaude et le revoilà avec un bas de jogging bleu marine en guise de pyjama et une superbe odeur d'Axe. Il se lava ensuite les dents et sortit de sa salle de bain pour aller sur son lit en ouvrant les draps.

Qui ne rêverait pas à ce moment précis de baver devant ces jolis muscles, de les toucher et de si blottir contre ? En plus l'eau les mettait en valeur car bien sur Steve c'était à moitié sécher avant de mettre quoi que ce soit.

Le studio que lui avait donné l'école ressemblait plus à un T1 tout était si serré et lui avec sa carrure c'était un peu limite, il se sentait oppressé comme dans un trou de souris.

Mais il n'était pas énormément fatigué même si la douche l'avait mis un peu dans les vapes, il fit quelques exercices de sport, rien de bien compliquer juste histoire d'entretenir ces muscles quand il n'allait pas à la salle de sport.

Quelques gainages, pompes, flexions et le tour était joué mais il voulait dessiner, se relaxer l'esprit avant de dormir. Il prit alors son carnet, un crayon et sa gomme et il se mit à dessiner le portrait d'une femme mais pas n'importe laquelle : Peggy Carter.

Il devait son corps à elle, l'agent lui avait consacré pratiquement tout son temps libre pour lui faire faire pleins d'exercices de sport et après tout ça ? Il ne ressentit aucun sentiment à son égard du point de vue amoureux, il ressentait juste de l'amitié sincère envers cette femme. Cette révélation avait fait fondre en larme l'agent Carter qui se rendit compte de cet amour à sens unique. Mais Steve ne pouvait pas faire semblant, elle ne lui correspondait pas. C'était une douce femme auquel il ne faut pas être dans son champ de mire quand elle est en colère et elle pouvait se montrer très violente. Non au final elle n'était pas une femme douce.

Suite à cet événement, elle réclama une mutation dans un autre pays où il demandait une grande aide et depuis, il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'elle : pas une lettre, pas un appel juste le néant.

Contemplant son œuvre et en même temps sortant de sa rêverie, il ajouta juste une couleur : du rouge. Un rouge intense qui représentait juste son rouge à lèvre qu'elle aimait tant.

Une fois terminé, il signa et la contempla une dernière fois avant de la ranger dans sa pochette qu'il remit dans sa table de nuit.

Cette fois-ci, il était complètement HS et une fois la lumière éteinte, il s'endormit comme un bébé tombant dans les bras de Morphée et au bout d'un moment on entendit de tout petits ronflements car oui, pratiquement tous les hommes sur Terre ronflent ne faisant pas exception à Steve et ce n'est pas une honte au contraire sauf si ça devient un peu trop semblable à une tractopelle...

La nuit fut paisible, pour une fois depuis qu'il est ici, il n'entendit pas un seul bruit tant au niveau du trafic qu'au niveau du voisinage et il était très confiant sur le fait de vivre en colocation avec une autre personne et ce fut après un déjeuner des plus simples -tartines de beurre, café- et d'une vaisselle des plus rapides qu'il alla se dépêcher de se laver et de s'habiller, cette fois : jeans Lewis, chemise rouge à carreaux noirs ouvert sur un t-shirt noir, des rangers et un peu de gel.

C'était idiot de sa part mais il était stressé à l'idée d'appeler son futur colocataire, allait-il être d'accord pour partager l'habitation ? Ça il le saurait que s'il l'appelait. Il composa donc le numéro et attendit que l'on décroche mais il retira vite son portable de son oreille car la musique d'attente était du rock et le son était très fort, le rendant sourd d'une oreille.

Mais c'est un super réveil qu'il avait là !

Il remit vite le combiner vers son oreille car la musique c'était arrêté signe que son correspondant allait répondre.

 **-M'llo ?** Fit une voix ronchonnante d'homme à l'autre bout du fil un peu endormi.

Déjà un gros soulagement que ce soit un homme car il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié que ce soit une femme, allez savoir pourquoi...

Il se rendit vite compte de la voix du coloc' un peu engourdie et il vit sur son réveil qu'il l'avait appelé un peu trop tôt. Ben oui 9h chez un étudiant c'est même très tôt !

Il butait un peu sur ses mots mais répondit vite et poliment.

 **-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Steve Rogers. Je vous appelle pour votre appartement que vous avez mis sur...**

 **-Oh... Salut ! Yep, la coloc' ? Ben v'nez ce week-end pour la visite et on réglera quelques papiers.**

 **-Oui... parfait merci.**

 **-A ce week-end ! Bye !**

Et il raccrocha. Eh bien super conversation, la plus courte qu'il n'ait jamais eut au téléphone !

Il se rendit compte que son coloc' ne c'était pas présenté, cela mit Steve dans l'embarra qui lui, voulait faire des recherches sur cette nouvelle personne. Bon il le mit quand même dans ses contacts mais vu qu'il avait beaucoup de numéro sans nom bien définis, mettre coloc' pour lui c'était un peu vague et il ne put résister à mettre « Coloc' grognon de Madison » c'est pas mieux mais si sa mémoire lui joue des tours il pourra un peu s'en rappeler en attendant le jour J.

 _Tient bon mon gros nounours nous sommes que Jeudi, il reste plus qu'un jour !_

Cette pensée le fit sourire et ne voulant pas perdre son temps il se mit à chercher dans quel secteur de l'université il voulait aller. Science, technologie ou sport ? La question ne se posait même pas il voulait y aller juste pour le sport mais il ne savait pas les autres filières, c'était juste une question de curiosité et c'est cette curiosité qui lui fit continuer sur sa recherche de l'université.

Il lut sur son portable, que c'était la 19eme meilleure université du monde et qu'il y avait un taux d'admission de 51.1%, un taux un peu bas qui lui faisait un peu douter sur son admission là-bas. Une rumeur apparemment circule comme quoi l'université faisait des expérimentations sur les chats et qu'il eut un film dessus montrant que ce n'était pas des expérimentations mais de la torture et qu'une société contre ça faisait une pétition pour arrêter tout en posant juste une question : « Faut-il tuer des vies pour faire avancer la science ? »

Cette rumeur mit Steve dans un profond malaise mais comme on dit, tout ce que dit internet et pour la plupart du temps faux, en plus les gens cofondaient le film avec la réalité ce qui devenait un peu n'importe quoi. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et de toute façon il allait dans tout ce qui concernait le sport pas dans la science, jusqu'à preuve du contraire un diplôme de science ne sert strictement à rien si on veut faire prof de sport.

Il termina sa recherche, ayant déjà assez d'information pour aujourd'hui, il en découvrira plus lors des inscriptions mais vu que l'établissement sera nouveau pour lui et que ce n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il y soit admis, il préférerait aller avec son coloc' -s'il accepte de l'héberger- mais que s'il était d'accord. En plus il ne savait pas le jour exact des inscriptions la seule piste qu'il avait était que c'était mi-Août.

Bon comme la matinée était bien entamée et qu'il portait d'autres vêtements que son jogging, un peu de shopping ne lui fera pas de mal même s'il savait qu'il n'achètera rien, enfin normalement. Il aimait bien se promener dans les magasins d'ailleurs des membres de l'armée n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que c'était une vrai « gonzesse » de faire les magasins, que ce n'était pas une activité pour les hommes, les vrais. Mais au diable ces idiots ! Il faisait beau et chaud c'était le bon moment pour y aller !

Steve ne se fit pas prier, il prit son portefeuille qu'il mit dans une poche-arrière de son pantalon tourna la clé dans le verrou de la porte pour y sortir et il referma derrière lui. Il descendit les quatre étages pour se diriger vers le garage pour sortir sa fidèle moto Harley noire. Il enfilait sa veste en cuir -sécurité oblige-, qu'il laissa ouvert vu qu'il ne pouvait pas la fermer, s'installa sur son bébé faisant rager le moteur tellement qu'il était heureux de l'entendre.

Steve faisait ça à chaque fois tellement que ce bruit résonnait comme une berceuse pour ses oreilles, il l'avait délaissée pendant cinq ans et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée il ne voulait plus la laisser et l'entretenait le plus possible. Le peu de base sur la mécanique qu'il savait, était réservée exclusivement à sa moto.

Bon... ben, moto en main direction : le centre commercial !

Pratiquement tous les gens sur son passage le regardaient curieux, amoureux pour certains et d'autres l'enviaient.

A voir Steve, il donnait l'image d'un coureur de jupon au look bad boy alors qu'en réalité on pouvait le comparer à un tout petit et mignon chaton qui réclamait juste de l'amour et de la tendresse.

Mais au final il aimait bien que les gens lui donnent cette image car à chaque fois dans sa tête il n'arrêtait pas de se dire : « Là où Steve passe le cœur des filles (ou des mecs) trépassent »

Il mit aux environs des vingt minutes pour arriver au centre commercial Woodbury Common Premium Outlets qui était blindé ! Il eut même beaucoup de mal à trouver une place mais à force de tourner longtemps en rond, il finit par en trouver une.

C'est fou quand même le monde qu'il y avait ! Toutes les personnes qu'il voyait étaient chargées de gros sacs. Comment ils pouvaient se payer autant d'affaires ?

Mais bon Steve ne s'y attarda pas lui ce qui l'intéressait c'était les magasins de sport, il alla d'abord à Adidas, Northface, Nike, Intersport, Puma et pour finir, à sa plus grande surprise d'en trouver un, Decathlon ! Dans tous les magasins qu'il allait, il y avait un peuple ! Mais bon, comparer aux autres magasins où il y avait tellement de gens que c'était impossible de bouger, lui c'était en quelque sorte le paradis surtout pour les agoraphobes ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Decathlon, là-bas il trouva un kit d'haltères à cinquante dollars et ce prix mit le doute dans son esprit. Il était soldat dans son école militaire et il avait une bourse de mille dollars mais cette somme, pour après payer son loyer de son domicile provisoire... c'est beaucoup mais bon. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petit Steve se faisait plaisir, il avait le droit de se faire un petit cadeau non ?

Au bout de cinq minutes à réfléchir, il se laissa tenter et fila en caisse pour payer sa trouvaille. Il rentra chez lui avec beaucoup de difficultés pour ne pas faire tomber son kit, ce matin il avait déjà dépensé plus ce qu'il l'avait espéré et sa montre affichait les 13h30.

Il reprit sa moto et rentra chez lui en mettant plus de temps à cause des bouchons et refit tout le trajet inverse jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte, posa ses affaires sur son lit et en avant la cuisine !

Au menu ce midi : poisson et une salade coleslaw composée de carottes, huile d'arachide, œuf, citron, oignon et l'assaisonnement, bien évidemment ! Un plat typiquement Américain !

Après ce repas, certes peu consistant mais assez copieux, Steve se leva pour refaire encore une fois la vaisselle et la ranger puis nettoyer la table. Steve prit son téléphone pour mettre de la musique car oui par chance les musiques pouvaient être lues ! Pas de bonne qualité mais il pouvait l'écouter et c'est le principal ! Il lança la playlist au hasard, qui mit du temps à démarrer et c'est partie pour la détente !

 _This is captain America calling_

 _This is captain America calling_

 _Help me now I'm calling you_

 _Catch me now I'm falling_

 _I'm in your hand it's up to you_

 _Catch me now I'm falling_

Et la musique s'arrêta. C'est tout ?

Après quelques secondes à rester planter là, devant son lit en mode bug, Steve se rapprocha de son lit pour remettre la musique en marche car si sa se trouve elle c'était mise en pause mais...

 **-Merde !**

En fait pour ceux qu'il ne savait pas « Catch me now I'm falling » était une chanson du groupe The Kings que Steve avait mis comme sonnerie et... ben quand on lance une playlist difficile de s'en rendre compte ! Surtout quand son portable bug comme pas possible !

Il prit vite son portable et vit que la personne qui avait essayé de le joindre était... Roulement de tambour... Coloc' grognon de Madison !

Comment se fut ? Et bien il ne tarda pas à le savoir car le téléphone sonna de nouveau toujours sur le même contact, il décrocha tout de suite vu qu'il l'avait dans la main.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Yo Rogers ! Vendredi au bar ça te va ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Ça te dit qu'on se voit Vendredi au bar qui est en bas de l'appart ?**

Magnifique ! Rendez-vous déplacé et en plus il le tutoie... bon remarquez ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient des pépés qui se parlaient entre eux... Mais il est direct son coloc' tout de suite d'entrée de jeu ! Bon... au moins ce n'était pas un faux-cul de premier choix bien au contraire !

 **-Mouais mais...** Il ne put finir sa phrase que le coloc' coupa la parole.

 **-Nickel ! 16h pile là-bas et t'as intérêt à ramener ton jolie ptit cul !**

Il sentait que son coloc' allait raccrocher et marre d'avoir juste un poil de politesse il lui dit avant la coupure

 **-Ok mais...** Tut... Tut... Tut...

La joie de la communication téléphonique où on te raccroche joyeusement au nez.

Tout allait si vite mais bon il n'allait pas cacher qu'il était super heureux de le voir plus tôt car plus vite l'affaire sera réglée et plus vite il pourra avoir son chez-soi !

Sauf qu'il y avait un gros petit problème, Steve devait immédiatement prendre une petite valise au cas où pour mettre ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes car il devait se payer 32h de route allé et retour ! Voilà ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de répondant, on se retrouve un peu dans la merde !

Il avait pas le choix il devait dormir sur place ou alors faire un aller-retour dans la journée en s'arrêtant plusieurs fois, mais s'il devait rester sur place alors il n'ira sûrement pas dans un hôtel ça c'est sûr ! Beaucoup trop cher pour lui ! C'est qu'il est très économe notre Steve ! La meilleure solution serait un motel.

Voudrait-il s'offrir un voyage en amoureux ? Mais avec qui ? Qui est l'heureux élu(e) ? Parce qu'entre nous, notre mannequin n'avait jamais eu de petite ou petit ami(e) et encore maintenant, il n'en avait pas.

On va encore mettre ça sur le compte du loyer, mais faut arrêter petit Steve avec le loyer ! T'as une vie et pas deux donc profite à fond et tu ne t'ennuies pas de ces petits soucis ! Mais bon, il ne peut pas comprendre ça... Il n'est pas du genre casse-cou comme certains, il déteste se battre et préfère raisonner et il déteste surtout de baisser les bras lui qui était courageux mais pas de soucis à ce niveau-là, il l'a toujours été et à l'école militaire il fallait l'être.

En 10 minutes il fit sa valise avec vêtements pour une nuit plus des rechanges, sa trousse de toilette avec sa brosse à dent, peigne et gel douche. Oui pas de gel mais c'est rare qu'il en mette en plus il n'est pas vraiment fan vu que ça fait des petits ronds collants comme les mini bouts de colle que l'on enlève de son doigt juste pour le fun. Même avec de l'eau y en a encore...

Il avait perdue toute son après-midi à planifier son trajet pour demain et à se préparer un repas très riche en fibre cette fois avec des protéines, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait 22h. Steve se changea façon éclair pour aller dormir car s'il voulait être à l'heure demain, il devait se lever très tôt donc aux environs de 4h30-5h.

Tenue adéquate pour dormir, il mit son portable en charge sur sa table de nuit, éteignit sa lampe et rabattit les draps sur lui pour se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Vendredi, 6h30.

Steve se trouvait déjà sur la route, il était allé voir un de ses amis qui habitait dans l'appart pour qu'il lui prête sa voiture pour le week-end. Ce dernier accepta mais le mit en garde que s'il y avait une rayure sur sa « beauté » ou qu'il y a la moindre tâche de fiente de pigeon, il n'hésiterait pas à employer la violence.

Steve savait que c'était un homme à qui il fallait aller dans le sens du poil et de ne pas ce le mettre à dos et donc il essayerait d'y prendre soin comme si c'était son « bébé ».

Et nous revoilà, bloqué dans les embouteillages de Rockford, il était déjà 15h45.

Steve avait passé la plupart du temps à écouter ses vieilles musiques dont beaucoup de Led Zeppelin vu que la radio ne captait pas très bien à certains endroits et elles ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment mais par peur de tout dérégler, il décida de ne pas y toucher s'il tenait à la vie.

Il était encore à 35 kilomètres du bar que lui avait indiqué son coloc', il savait par cœur où il l'était car toute l'après-midi d'y hier, il avait appris par cœur où se trouvait l'appart. Comme apparemment le bar se trouvait juste en bas, ce ne sera pas difficile à trouver.

Mais en attendant il était 16h et il était toujours bloqué dans ce foutus embouteillage qui alla bientôt le mettre hors de lui car oui à savoir que notre Steve n'aime pas faire attendre des personnes et c'est juste à des moments comme ça où son incroyable self contrôle se faisait la malle.

Son portable se mit à sonner, mais pas la peine de chercher on sait tous que c'est '.

Steve décrocha, un peu énervé.

 **-Allô ?** Dit-il d'une voix qu'il ne voulait pas aussi grognant.

Voilà que maintenant c'était lui .

 **-Tu m'fous un râteau dès le premier rendez-vous ?** Fit la voix amusée du coloc'.

Au moins il ne le prenait pas mal c'était déjà ça...

 **-Remercie les embouteillages.**

Sa voix se fit plus calme.

 **-Ben... pars plus tôt !**

 **-Nan mais tu rigoles j'espère ! Je dois faire 15h de route grand maxi pour venir te voir ! Un peu de respect ça te ferait pas de mal !**

 **-Hé calme ! J'en savais quoi moi Captain Rogers ? Hé mais... j'rêve ou tu me dragues ?**

Les joues de Steve prirent une teinte rouge. Lui flirter avec un inconnu ? Devait avoir une erreur et puis depuis quand faire une réflexion à quelqu'un et signe de drague ?

 **-Je sais pas ce que tu fumes mais arrête tout de suite ! Et pourquoi Captain Rogers ?**

Il entendit son correspondant rire à l'autre bout du fils.

 **-Ben... t'étais dans une école militaire...**

 **-Mais comment le sais-tu ?**

 **-On trouve de tout sur Internet... Mais au fait tu m'expliques pourquoi t'a une voix méga grave alors que sur la photo tes tout maigrichon ?**

 **-La photo... ? A oui j'vois de quoi tu parles ! C'était à mon entré à l'armée, j'ai pris du muscle depuis !**

 **-Pourquoi aller à l'université ? Regarde la bombe que t'es ! Sois mannequin !**

Il eut un moment de silence, Steve se sentait gêné que son futur coloc' put voir à quoi il ressemblait avant, maintenant qu'il était musclé.

Les embouteillages commençaient à disparaître.

Ils étaient toujours en ligne mais personne ne prit la parole.

 **-J'suis jaloux...** Fit la voix boudeuse de son coloc coupant ainsi le silence de plomb qui c'était installé.

 **-Jaloux de quoi ?**

 **-Ben moi j'fais une recherche sur mon futur coloc' et toi que dalle...**

Steve sourit, il y avait un espoir pour vivre en colocation au vu de ses mots employés.

 **-Met d'abord ton nom.**

 **-Ben pourquoi ?**

Il sentit que son coloc' souriait ça se sentait ! Steve faillit même avoir un fou rire d'une telle stupidité.

 **-Tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible...**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Bon t'es où ?**

 **-Devant l'appart.**

 **-Continue toujours tout droit jusqu'au « Great Dane Pub & Brewing Company » ... En gros c'est un Pub.**

 **-Ok, comment se fait-il que tu veuilles qu'on aille dans un Pub ?**

 **-Ben j'sais pas... ça te fait découvrir la ville en même temps...**

Steve était arrivé devant le fameux Pub, par chance il restait une place sur le parking à côté du bâtiment et tout naturellement il décida de la prendre.

 **-Dit donc t'as pas plus fade comme décoration ?**

 **-Shht il est parfait ! Oh tu viens-… Putain me dit pas qu'c'est toi qu'as une Range Rover Evoque noir ?!**

 **-Euh... si pourquoi ? T'es où ?**

 **-Devant toi, attends j'viens.**

Son coloc' avait raccroché et Steve éteignit son téléphone, coupa le contact, se détacha et il sortit du fabuleux « bébé » que son collègue lui avait prêté en n'oubliant surtout pas les clés, se serait con quand même !

A peine il ferma la voiture en appuyant sur le bouton qu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un ainsi que le souffle de quelqu'un, pas de doute c'était bien le coloc' et s'il voulait faire peur à Steve c'était loupé.

 **-Quand on est poli on ne se colle pas à une personne que l'on ne connaît pas.**

 **-Bah j'ai fait des recherches sur toi donc techniquement j'te connais !**

 **-Oui mais moi pas. Oust ! Tu violes mon intimité là !** Répliqua Steve, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire son coloc'.

Se rendant compte des paroles qu'il avait eu, il sentit ses joues rougir mais bon ce qui est fait est fait mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de notre blond de dire ça, enfin en temps normal.

 **-Fais pas ta fillette Captain et retourne toi ! Quand on est poli on regarde la personne dans les yeux quand on lui parle !**

Ce fut au tour de Steve de rire en plus de son coloc'. Les personnes sur la terrasse de la brasserie les regardaient presque curieux. A regarder comme ça, il y avait plus de filles que de garçons. C'est vrai que notre beau blond n'aime pas quand tous les regards sont portés vers lui mais bon, il est pas tout seul et comme ce sera la première et dernière fois qu'il les verra, il a d'autre chat à fouetter ! Façon de parler bien évidemment tout le monde est contre la maltraitance envers les animaux, il n'y a que les gens avec des problèmes psychologiques qui adorent ça mais bon... nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est Steve et son rendez-vous.

Steve se retourna et en guise de bonjour, ils se serrèrent la main.

 **-Bon viens, on va nous piquer la place sinon !**

Le coloc' mit sa main sur l'épaule de Steve pour l'emmener vers ladite table.

Ils s'essayèrent et Steve demanda à son interlocuteur comment il s'appelle.

 **-Comment ? Tu me connais pas ? Oh Captain ! Tu viens de me briser le cœur...**

 **-Tu t'en remettra t'inquiète pas pour ça.** Lui répondit Steve en rigolant il reprit son sérieux et répondit à sa question. **Je sais pas tu m'as rien dit j'te rappelle... Au hasard...Philoctète ?**

Tony avala de travers et s'étouffa par la réponse du Captain, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

 **-Tu m'vois manger d'la bouffe de lapin au p'tit déj' ?**

Steve se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que le serveur leur apportait des boissons : 2 pina colada que son coloc' avait dû commander avant que notre beau blond n'arrive.

 **-Moi qui pensais que tu m'aurais pris pour Johnny Depp...**

 **-Ben tu pensais très mal... Nan mais vraiment ?**

Son coloc' but une gorgé de sa boisson avant de reposer le verre.

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

Alors son coloc se leva et Steve en fit de même, ils se serrèrent la main tandis que « Philoctète » lui répondit :

 **-Anthony Edward Stark mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. Enchanté Steve Rogers !**

 **Eh oui c'est fini ! Dans la vie toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement mdr xD**

 **Bon alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **Je tiens à dire que tous les lieux ou autres sont réels, j'ai fait plein de recherches sur des sites américains et sur google maps pour cette introduction donc, qu'on ne me dise pas que tout cela est faux. Merci ^^**

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous à plus et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un tout nouveau chapitre :)**

 **See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys ! How are you today ? :-D**

 **Nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme le premier ^^**

 **Petite précision comme mon humour est assez spéciale j'ai tendance à donner cet humour à Tony comme il est spécial (gnehehe)**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Guest :** **T'inquiète pas voilà la suite !**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller.**

 **Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice :** **ptit-rat (thank sister o/)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à la fanfic qu'elle traduit → Boreal Involvement**

 **Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **-Anthony Edward Stark mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. Enchanté Steve Rogers !**

 **-De même !**

Bizarrement le nom Stark lui était familier. Le verre dans la main, il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait et en levant la tête ce n'était pas une, mais plusieurs personnes qui le fixaient dont Tony.

 **-Je suis si beau que ça ?** Osa alors demander Steve.

 **-T'as pas idée Captain ! Bon comme tu dois t'en douter ma famille et moi-même sommes extrêmement riches, l'intelligence fait tout que veux-tu ! Et donc tu n'auras pas à payer le loyer, on se charge de tout !**

Le dit Captain recracha dans son verre la gorgée qu'il avait avalé et toussota.

 **-Mais je...**

 **\- « Mais je » rien du tout ! C'est pas discutable !**

Ce que pensait Steve devenait alors réalité, son coloc le forçait à ne mettre aucun sous pour quoique ce soit en ce qui concerne la location.

Il eut un moment de silence où Tony but un verre et reprit.

 **-J'ai juste une question, pourquoi venir vivre ici ?**

 **-L'université.**

Les réponses simples sont toujours les plus efficaces, Steve n'allait pas gaver Tony juste pour dire que c'était pour l'université de Madison qu'il était là.

 **-De Madison ? Tu vas dans quelle section ?** Demanda Tony en vidant son verre.

Il fit signe au serveur de lui en rapporter un deuxième, la boisson fut apportée rapidement et Steve lui répondit.

 **-Sport. Et toi ? Université ou tu es déjà salarié ?**

 **-Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ailles dans tout ce qui concerne le sport. Et... Sérieusement tu crois franchement que j'ai un salaire ?!**

 **-Maintenant que tu en parles... non. Quelle section ?**

 **-Science de l'ingénieur alors éveloppé je me passerais de tes commentaires. Ne sous-estime pas mon énorme cerveau de génie !**

 **-Juste... Albert Einstein avait un petit cerveau et pourtant c'était l'homme le plus intelligent du monde qui n'est jamais existé... Alors je crois que ton « énorme cerveau » n'est pas aussi génial que ça.**

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Steve et Tony finirent leur verre.

Tandis que notre sportif souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, notre ingénieur lui, était attristé de voir une personne douter de son intelligence. Certes une fois il avait voulu créer un toaster programmer mais... On va dire qu'il avait confondu deux fils et la machine avait alors explosé. Elle était tellement rapide qu'elle avait réussi à aller chez son voisin au premier étage. Il avait d'ailleurs été forcé à déménager car tous les habitants de l'appartement s'étaient plaints de ses inventions dangereuses. Mais de là à mettre en doute son intelligence...

Tony se leva et laissa Steve seul à table, il se dirigea à l'intérieur pour payer sous les regards des autres clients et une fois chose faite, il entra dans sa magnifique Fisker Karma tout en ignorant le grand blond.

Il n'avait pas encore mis le contact que Steve entra à son tour dans sa voiture, derrière le siège conducteur. Tony regardait ses mains qui étaient sur le volant tout avachi ne voulant pas regarder son futur colocataire dans les yeux par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il était obligé de se manger la joue intérieure et la langue mais Steve le voyait bien depuis le rétroviseur. Notre sportif se rapprocha du siège, tendit ses mains vers les poignets d'amour de Tony et...

 **-NNNGYAAAH !**

Steve était mort de rire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa torture envers son futur colocataire qui lui était aussi mort de rire et se débattait pour arrêter Steve qui continuait toujours.

 **-C'était quoi ce rire pas virile ?**

 **-PUTIN CAPTAIN JE T'EMMERDE !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime Tony.**

Tony arrêta de rire enfin du moins il essaya et demanda.

 **-C'est vrai ?**

Steve s'arrêta et reprit son air sérieux même si à l'intérieur de lui il était mort de rire.

 **-Euuuh... J'crois pas non...**

 **-Ok parce que j'aurais appelé la SPA !**

 **-Le rapport ?**

 **-Quoi ? Tu ne sais donc pas c'est quoi ?** Hurla Tony en se retourna à moitié pour mieux voir Steve.

Steve le regarda dépiter, il n'aurait dû rien dire et le laisser dans son délire. Mais quelle connerie allait-il lui sortir ?

 **-C'est la Société Protectrice d'Anthony !** Dit-il en essayant de mettre ses deux mains sur la taille et en bombant le torse tout en levant le menton.

Steve se mit une tarte en répétant plusieurs « non » à voix basse tandis que Tony rigolait à voix haute !

 **-Mais où vas-tu chercher ces conneries ?** Demanda Steve débité en gardant sa main sur son visage.

 **-Dans mon cerveau de génie !**

Steve enleva sa main devant son visage pour se mettre à rigoler avec Tony.

 **-Bon allez ! Monte dans ta voiture ! J't'emmène vers notre appart !**

Tony essaya comme il pouvait de faire sortir Steve de la voiture qui était un peu surpris.

 **\- « Notre » ?** Demanda Steve un peu perdu et surpris de ce que Tony vient de dire.

 **-Ben ouais t'es mon coloc' maintenant ?** Demanda Tony en souriant avec un sourcil levé.

 **-Tu m'as pas fait visiter l'appart et tu m'as même pas fait signer les papiers !**

 **-Mais on s'en bat ! L'appart appartient à ma famille maintenant que mon père l'a racheté !**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!**

 **-Parce que j'avais oublié ! Et pourquoi tu me gueules dessus ?** Demanda Tony en hurlant mort de rire tout comme Steve.

 **-J'en sais rien !** Répliqua le beau blond en se tenant le ventre, prit d'un fou-rire.

Tout en rigolant Tony referma sa porte mais descendit la vitre.

 **-Au fait, jolie voiture ! Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi.**

Tony lui fit un grand sourire avant de fermer sa fenêtre teintée en mettant ses lunettes.

Steve venait juste de remarquer le costard que Tony avait mis.

Un Tony chicco jusqu'à fond !

Le beau brun mit le contact et déplaça sa voiture vers celle de Steve, ce dernier prit tout son temps, juste pour voir la réaction de Tony. Et ce fut assez rapide.

Il baissa la fenêtre du passager avant et se mit à klaxonner.

 **-Putain allez Rogers ! Bouge ton cul !**

 **-Hé ! Pas de gros mot !**

 **-Grand père coincé du...**

 **-Pas de gros mot !**

Steve ouvrit sa portière sous un Tony mort de rire. Il s'en était tapé des fous rires avec lui, ça va drôlement changer ses habitudes de vivre avec quelqu'un !

Une fois installés dans sa voiture, Tony sortie du parking direction l'appartement ! Steve le suivit malgré les embouteillages et du fait que les gens conduisaient très mal, la plupart faisait des queues de poisson.

Évidemment il n'avait que des musiques... assez spéciales, mais heureusement ils arrivèrent très vite, l'appartement était isolé de toute circulation. Steve fut très surpris de voir que le bâtiment était aussi luxueux, il était dans les tons blancs et il y avait beaucoup de belles vitrées et un balcon pour pratiquement chaque étage.

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Tony.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Cap gare-toi dans le parking souterrain où y a déjà les trois voitures.**

 **-Euh... Ok tu les connais ?**

 **-Ben ouaip ! Ils sont à l'université de Madison eux aussi !**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Ben ouais ! Vas-y gare-toi dans le souterrain moi je vais à ma place spéciale !**

Et il raccrocha. Steve était surpris de voir qu'il y avait d'autres locataires, mais après tout Tony lui avait dit que son père avait acheté l'appartement donc il s'attendait évidemment à voir d'autres personnes.

Il descendit dans le souterrain et alla se garer à côté d'une Opel Adam noir qui devait sûrement appartenir à une fille car à l'intérieur il y avait des robes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles ainsi que du maquillage qui traînait par-ci par-là.

Il regarda aux alentours et il vit deux autres voitures : une Renault Captur orange et une Citroën Berlingo marron. Il aperçut non loin Tony sortir de sa voiture qu'il avait dans une sorte de garage. Le parking était assez grand, comme ceux des grands magasins pour si peu de voiture ce qui choqua un peu Steve.

Tony s'approcha de lui avec un sourire mesquin.

 **-Ben alors Cap ? Jamais allé dans un souterrain ? Ne t'inquiète pas je suis ton chevalier servant !**

Steve le regarda dépité.

 **-Bon ok Cap, vient j'te fais visiter !**

Tony se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et Steve en fit de même. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Tony se mit au milieu de la pièce pendant que Steve était ébahi.

 **-Ici c'est le hall ! Là t'as l'ascenseur, à gauche le pressing et là-bas à droite : l'entrée et les boîtes aux lettres ! En parlant de ça, il faut que tu inscrives ton nom sur ta boîte aux lettres ! Mais passons, viens direction le premier étage !**

 **-Et tu vas me faire tout visiter l'appart ?** Demanda Steve car d'après ce qu'il a vu, il y avait au moins quatre étages si ce n'est pas plus.

 **-Ben oui tu crois quoi papy ?**

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

 **-Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge « papy ».** Répliqua-t-il d'un air sournois.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, juste des grognements venant de la personne à côté de lui. Ils arrivèrent très vite au première étage.

 **-Bon les deux salles sur les côtés sont deux chambres et celle du fond la salle du bain. En parlant de ça, chaque étage partage sa salle de bain.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-J't'expliquerais après, viens dire bonjour au deuxième coloc !**

 **-Le deuxième ?** Demande Steve perdu.

Tony s'arrêta et fit face au Cap.

 **-C'est le deuxième à avoir emménagé ici avec Natasha, le premier étant Bruce.**

Puis il frappa à la porte de gauche et entra sans avoir attendu si la personne était d'accord.

 **-Hey !** Hurla la personne à l'intérieur.

 **-C'est bon Legolas ! J'te présente le nouveau coloc !** Tony se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte et hurla à son tour. **Entre Cap ! Il va pas te bouffer !**

Steve entra dans la chambre du dit « Legolas », tout était dans les tons violines et les meubles étaient dans un style moderne et il vit un arc posé sur son bureau ainsi que quelques flèches.

 **-Enchanté, je m'appelle Clint et pas comme dit l'autre imbécile !** Et il lança un regard noir à la personne visée tout en se levant de son lit pour tendre la main à Steve.

 **-Steve, de même.** Répondit-il en lui serrant la main en retour.

Tony allait pour parler quand Steve prit la parole.

 **-Tu fais du tir à l'arc ?** Demanda-t-il à Clint en montrant du menton ledit arc.

 **-Oui, depuis que je suis en âge d'en faire.** Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Tony toussota de sorte que les deux hommes le regardaient.

 **-Vous voulez un dîner aux chandelles tant que vous y êtes ?**

Clint, mort de rire à l'intérieur, balança son oreiller en direction de Tony qui esquiva facilement en prenant le bras de Steve en direction de la sortie car Clint continuait à balancer des objets.

Tout en tenant son bras de ses mains, Tony appela l'ascenseur et il appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage.

 **-Alors ?**

Steve le regarda et lui répondit.

 **-Sympa.**

 **-Yep, pour ça qu'il est coloc ici.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il continua son rôle de guide.

 **-Même chose ici : deux chambres sur les côtés, salle de bain au fond. C'est pratiquement comme ça pour tous les étages !**

 **-D'accord.** Répondit-il simplement.

Tony alla toquer à la porte de gauche et cette fois-ci il attendit que la personne à l'intérieur lui autorise d'entrer.

 **-Hey Tasha ! Visite du nouveau coloc ! Il peut entrer ou t'as tes strings qui traînent ?** Demanda Tony en rigolant à gorge déployée ce qui lui valut le regard noir de la jeune femme.

Vu que personne ne parlait Steve entra en frappant, même si la porte était ouverte, par politesse. Elle lui adressa un sourire et elle l'inspecta en long, en large et en travers.

Steve n'aimait pas être fixé de la sorte alors il coupa vite le silence qui s'était installé en s'approcha de la jeune rousse.

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Steve enchanté...**

Il lui tendit sa main. Elle continua de le fixer un instant avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

 **-Natasha, enchantée Steve.**

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Tony lui n'avait pas cessé de rire, il avait l'impression de voir deux ados et il s'effondra tellement qu'il rigolait, il s'en tenait même les côtes, les larmes aux coins des yeux tellement qu'il rigolait. Mais il s'arrêta aussi vite que ça lui a pris au vu du regard noir que lui offrait de nouveau Natasha.

 **-Si on peut même plus rigoler...**

Tony se releva essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main tout en se mordant la joue pour ne pas avoir de nouveau un fou-rire.

Pendant ce temps, Steve ne s'empêcha pas de regarder tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre. Il y avait beaucoup de livres sur le marketing, la danse et d'autres dont il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait car l'écriture lui était étrangère. Il y avait des chaussons de danse classique dans une boite transparente sur son bureau, des tutus et des bodys de danse classique traînaient par-ci par-là. La chambre était sobre et les meubles étaient pour la plupart en bois.

Natasha prit la parole en se rasseyant à son bureau où il y avait des tonnes de livres ouverts.

 **-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous sortir ? J'ai des devoirs à terminer.**

Tony reprit son air mesquin, évidemment Steve s'attendait à une remarque idiote comme avait Clint.

 **-Et le bisou ?** Dit-il la bouche en cul de poule.

Natasha se releva calmement en regardant calmement Tony, Steve en profita pour sortir discrètement de peur de recevoir un objet non identifié sur la figure. Une fois en dehors de la chambre ça ne tarda pas car la jeune femme lui lança ses paires de baskets. Autant dire qu'elle a beaucoup de caractère celle-là !

Tony s'enfuit en courant tandis que Cap l'attendait dans l'ascenseur. Tony se stoppa un instant en le regardant avec des gros yeux et entra vite dedans quand il entendit Natasha hurler dans le couloir en continuant à balancer ces chaussures. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, une chaussure Nike Air bleu s'incrusta.

 **-Voyant ?** Demanda Tony essoufflé.

 **-Non. Intelligent.** Répondit Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Ils étaient cette fois-ci arrivés au troisième étage. Cet étage ne ressemblait pas aux deux premiers. Steve avait l'impression que l'étage était plus grand que les autres, à gauche il y avait une grande pièce et à droite une plus petite.

 **-Bon au choix, droite ou gauche ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bon pour toi à gauche.**

Steve le regarda un peu inquiet. Comment ça pour lui se sera à gauche ?

Tony alla ouvrir la porte et fit entrer Steve qui se stoppa net, il était émerveillé par la salle.

Des appareils de musculation haut de gamme, de cardio, d'activité en groupe, de fonctionnel et de stretching. C'était le paradis pour Steve qui adorait faire du sport et voir autant d'appareils le rendit fou de joie. Ça pouvait paraître stupide mais le sport pour Steve, c'était tout pour lui depuis son entrée dans l'armée.

 **-Passes-y pas tout ton temps !** Lui dit Tony en rigolant devant la tête de Steve.

Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ébahit, il était à la limite de baver mais il se reprit très vite et lui demanda alors.

 **-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir tout ça ? Rien qu'un appareil coûte plus de deux mille dollars !**

 **-Famille riche je te l'ai déjà dit !**

 **-Mais même !**

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble. Décidément Tony n'avait jamais ri autant en une journée.

 **-Je t'épargne la visite des vestiaires ?**

 **-Je préfère oui.**

Et ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour la troisième fois pour aller au quatrième étage.

Et une fois les portes ouvertes, c'était comme le premier et le deuxième étage.

Tony toqua à la porte de droite et y entra.

 **-Hey Bru ! J'te présente Steve notre nouveau coloc' ! Il va dans la section sport !**

 **-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Steve, je m'appelle Bruce.** Lui dit le brun à lunettes en souriant.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

 **-De même.** Répondit le blond.

L'étagère présente dans la chambre était tellement remplie de livres que certains étaient sur le bureau, la commode et dans un coin par terre. La plupart était des livres de sciences et de technologie. Steve pensa que si Bruce était le coloc de Tony c'est peut-être en grande partie parce qu'ils avaient une filière commune et il le trouvait plutôt sympa et plus posé par rapport à Clint et à Natasha.

La chambre était dans les tons verts, pas trop classique ni trop moderne. Il remarqua sur le bureau qu'il y avait de quoi faire des expériences et de la construction.

 **-Je vais pas te déranger longtemps Bru ! Fini bien ton robot !**

 **-Merci Tony.**

Et ils sortirent de la chambre tranquillement et pour une fois, sans se faire tuer.

Direction une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur pour aller au cinquième étage. Steve en avait un peu marre de prendre à chaque fois l'ascenseur mais comme c'était dans le but de lui faire visiter l'appart. Il se dit que ça ne sera pas tous les jours qu'il devra faire ça.

 **-Bon avant dernier étage, tu pourras voir ta chambre elle est au même niveau que la mienne.**

 **-Elle est meublée ?**

 **-Il n'y a que l'essentiel tu verras bien, mais tu peux toujours rajouter des meubles à toi ou remplacer ceux qui y sont.**

 **-D'accord merci.**

 **-Tu veux voir quelle pièce en premier ?**

Steve ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir car pour lui c'était naturel d'aller voir celui de son coloc que de lui, il lui répondit rapidement.

 **-La tienne si ça te dérange pas.**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Bon ben viens.**

Il ouvrit donc la porte de droite et Steve s'y cru dans le futur si on épargnait les affiches de groupes métalleux et de rockeurs.

Les meubles étaient modernes certains étaient noirs, d'autres rouges ou soit les deux. Les appareils qu'il avait étaient très high-tech, il y avait par-ci par-là des constructions d'appareils inachevés, des livres de mécanique et de sciences. Mais malgré tout ça, la chambre était bien entretenue. Tout était propre et rangé, même les vêtements sur son lit étaient pliés et non en vrac comme dans la chambre de Clint. Il remarqua l'immense enceinte et le meuble de disques qu'il y avait à côté de la belle vitrée.

 **-Comme tu peux le voir je suis fan de métal et de science !**

Steve fit juste un sourire en coin et il sortit de la chambre de Tony.

 **-Elle te reflète bien.**

 **-Merci Cap !**

Tony sortit de la chambre en dernier pour fermer sa porte pour laisser à Steve l'honneur d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Steve fut agréablement surpris de la chambre. Elle était dans les tons bleus et verts et comme pour toutes les chambres, il avait le droit à une belle vitrée et un petit balcon avec une vue sur le lac qu'il avait vu sur l'annonce et qui était magnifique, surtout avec le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il avait aussi le droit à un lit double avec des draps épurés comme dans les hôtels de luxe, à gauche du lit mis à part la commode avec une petite lampe de chevet et un réveil noir high-tech il y avait une grande armoire. Il était très étonné de voir deux meubles de rangement car il pouvait à peine remplir la moitié de l'une. Mais oublia très vite ce petit problème quand il vit un tapis de course sur le balcon avec des petites altères, enfin quelque chose qui lui était familier. A droite de la belle vitrée, il y avait un bureau avec une étagère et devant son lit au sol, il y avait un tapis en poil blanc comme pour les autres chambres.

Mais sa rêverie s'arrêta aussitôt après avoir vue l'heure qu'il était. Déjà 17h et il devait se taper 15h de route pour rentrer chez lui.

 **-Elle te convient ? Sinon on peut t'en passer une autre.**

 **-Non...Oui... Oui ! Elle est parfaite mais je dois rentrer. Il se fait tard et j'ai beaucoup de route à faire.**

Il vit comme de la déception dans le regard de Tony qui fut très vite disparu quand il prit la parole.

 **-La visite est presque terminée, tu veux voir à quoi ressemble la salle commune ou tu dois vraiment rentrer ?**

Steve avait maintenant un dilemme car il devait absolument rentrer s'il voulait préparer ces affaires et régler quelques affaires avec son ancien camp militaire mais d'un côté, cela ne se faisait pas d'interrompre Tony dans sa visite de l'appartement surtout qu'après il déménagera ici. Il accepta quand même mais qu'à une condition : que ce soit rapide pour qu'il puisse rentrer pas trop tard car la route qu'il a fait ce matin l'avait épuisé.

 **-Mais tu peux dormir ici tu sais ? C'est chez toi maintenant.** Lui dit Tony une fois entrer dans l'ascenseur.

 **-C'est très gentil mais j'ai pas mes affaires et je dois régler deux-trois trucs avec mon ancien studio et tout ce qui va avec...**

 **-Dommage... Tu rentreras vers quelle heure ?**

 **-Ça dépend de quand je pars. Mais j'ai au moins 15h de route donc pas loin des 8h, 10h maximum.**

Tony me fit les gros yeux en même temps que l'ascenseur ouvrit ces portes au dernier étage. Mais une fois que Steve vit la salle commune il ne dit plus rien, il était émerveillé par cette salle. La majeure partie d'un mur était de la belle vitrée. La cuisine au fond était moderne, il y avait un énorme salon et un grand écran plasma ainsi qu'une énorme salle à manger et en haut des petits escaliers, il y avait un bar avec un canapé noir et une petite table basse noir avec une vitre en verre et il y avait aussi un piano noir. Cela étonna Steve que dans une pièce aussi moderne il y ait un objet aussi classique et le fait d'avoir ce petit coin tranquille le fit penser à certaines scènes de film.

 **-Bière ? Café ? Cocktail ? Thé ?... Eau ?** Demanda Tony qui était derrière le bar noir.

 **-Un café, merci.**

Et Tony lui fit rapidement un café avec sa merveilleuse cafetière électrique qui faisait un bruit épouvantable, comme si on égorgeait un cochon. Il servit donc Steve une fois le café coulé, il devait bien boire ça avant de se lancer sur la route. Mais sa plus grande erreur fut de le boire d'une traite car il se brûla au passage la langue, ce qui la rendit maintenant rappeuse. Il détestait cette sensation, surtout que ça allait durer au moins deux jours si ce n'était pas plus. Mais il était bien obligé de se dépêcher

 **-Doucement Cap ! J'te rappel que c'est pas de l'alcool !** Dit-il mort de rire en glissant petit à petit sous le comptoir.

Steve alla vers Tony pour lui dire en revoir, il devait absolument partir maintenant qu'il était 18h.

 **-Merci de m'avoir fait visiter l'appart mais je vais rentrer il se fait tard.**

 **-Attends je te raccompagne.** Dit Tony en se relevant.

 **-Non reste, ne te dérange pas. Je connais la sortie maintenant et c'est pas comme si j'allais me perdre.**

Tony resta muet pendant cinq minutes avant de hurler à l'intention des autres colocataires.

 **-Les amis Steve s'en va !**

On entendait Clint crier un gros « QUOI ? » déçu qu'il parte, Natasha grogner et Bruce était déjà arrivé dans la salle commune.

 **-Tu ne reste pas dormir ici ?**

 **-Hélas non, j'ai de la route avant de rentrer chez moi et je serais très occupé.**

 **-D'accord, et tu penses emménager quand ici ?**

C'était à Tony de prendre la parole.

 **-Dimanche ça te dérange pas Cap ?**

Steve réfléchit un instant.

 **-Je ne pense pas... Si j'arrive à tout régler demain normalement dimanche je serais là.**

Bruce se mit à sourire et serra la main à Steve en guise d'en revoir.

 **-Alors à dimanche Steve !**

Steve lui sourit pour toute réponse, il se retourna pour serrer la main à Tony. Ce dernier lui donna un bout de papier avec les numéros de Bruce, Natasha, Clint ainsi que le sien.

 **-Appelle-moi pour savoir vers quelle heure tu viens.**

Steve fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, pour la dernière fois de la journée.

Il fit un signe de main avant que les portes ne se ferment et les deux autres en firent de même en souriant. En attendant d'arriver dans le hall, il enregistra très vite les nouveaux contacts. Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui et il avait très hâte d'emménager ici. L'ambiance entre tous les colocataires était chaleureuse.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il hurla tout en souriant.

 **-Au revoir tout le monde ! A dimanche peut-être !**

 **-A dimanche Steve !** Lui cria Natasha.

 **-A dimanche Musclor !** Cria à son tour Clint.

Steve sourit encore plus mais dans sa tête il voulait se taper le front pour savoir pourquoi on lui donnait autant de surnoms idiots.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la voiture que son ami lui avait prêtée.

Il mit le contact et sortit du souterrain où les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Une fois dehors il remarqua que pratiquement tout le monde était dans le hall. Steve était heureux de les voir une dernière fois, il savait qu'il allait rapidement être amis avec tout le monde et d'un côté il était un peu obligé s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème par la suite.

Il ouvrit la vitre et leur fit un signe d'au revoir et dans le rétroviseur il vit qu'ils en faisaient de même. Le portail s'ouvrit, le laissant partir et il mit de la musique, même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

La route fut calme est ennuyeuse. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur des airs d'autoroutes faisant des siestes d'environs trente minutes ce qui rallongea son retour chez lui. Il rentra aux alentours de 11h et avant de s'écraser comme une masse sur son lit, il envoya un SMS à son ami.

 **« Hey Vic, cette après-midi je te rends ta voiture. »**

Deux minutes après un bip se fit entendre.

 **« Merci vieux, y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit nickel sans aucune égratignure ! »**

Steve sourit, décidément Vic ne changera jamais.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bonne journée. »**

 **« A toi aussi. »**

Et il rangea son portable.

Steve était content, il avait passé une superbe journée et il était heureux d'avoir rencontré des personnes qu'il appréciait déjà et il avait très hâte d'être à dimanche. Tellement hâte qu'il voulait immédiatement être à dimanche.

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que Steve s'endormit comme un bébé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que comme les autres, il vous plaira !**

 **Je vous remercie de suivre et de lire mon histoire cependant le peu mais vraiment peu de reviews que j'ai me choque car je travaille d'arrachepied et met mon cœur dans cet ouvrage, je pense le minimum de respect c'est de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller.**

 **Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice :** **ptit-rat (thank sister o/)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à la fanfic qu'elle traduit → Boreal Involvement**

 **Et maintenant... La suite !**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Jour-J.

C'était chose faite à présent, Steve venait de finir de ranger et d'emballer ses affaires. Il avait de la chance car il faisait beau en son dernier jour à New York.

Il n'avait que très peu dormi et dès son réveil il fut très vite confronté à un problème. Il ne pouvait transporter aucunes de ses affaires sur sa Harley et il n'avait pas d'autres solutions car le jour d'avant il avait rendu la voiture à son collègue. Malheureusement il ne pouvait appeler de camion de déménagement, c'était impossible d'en obtenir un dans l'immédiat sans avoir prévenu au préalable. Il ne savait donc pas quoi faire et il n'osait pas appeler Tony pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Il pensait pouvoir louer une voiture où il pourrait y transporter sa Harley en plus de ses valises mais la location serait trop chère et quand il faudra la rendre cela ne sera pas pratique et ce sera une perte de temps considérable. Il se remua les méninges en quête d'une solution rapide quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait car cela ne le ferait pas avancer dans son dilemme.

 **-Allo ?**

Demanda Steve d'une voix curieuse ne sachant pas qui l'appelait et comment il avait eu son numéro.

 **-Chteve ?**

Lui répondit une voix grave. Il était sûr que la personne était en train de manger et lorsqu'il jeta un œil à sa montre il vit qu'il était midi passé.

 **-Euh… A qui ai-je l'affaire ?**

Il l'entendit avaler

 **-Thor.**

Un moment de silence que Steve brisa rapidement.

 **-Euh enchanté mais comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Nouveau coloc'…** il prit un autre morceau de son Pop-Tarts. **C'est Tony. Il m'l'a donné.**

Tony ne lui avait pas parlé d'un nouveau colocataire, la surprise était donc présente chez lui. Mais une autre question lui vint à l'esprit : Pourquoi lui a-t-il donné son numéro ?

 **-Ma…**

 **-Ordre du proprio. Il ordonne, j'obéis. J'avais une dette envers lui.**

Steve avait actuellement un air ébahie, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir et Thor poursuivit.

 **-T'inquiète j'ai ton adresse et je suis à quelques minutes de chez toi. Je t'embarque et on emménage. A tout de suite l'ami !**

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Décidément entre lui et Tony il était servi en plus du tutoiement d'entrée de jeu.

Mais Steve ne se fit pas prier et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait – qui n'étaient autre que deux valises de vêtements, affaires de toilettes, chaussures et son sac avec son kit d'haltères dedans - et se mit très vite en marche de rendre les clés au concierge. Il fit comme il pouvait pour tout descendre en une seule fois en franchissant pour la dernièrement fois, les quatre étages. Puis il partit en prenant soin de poser bien en évidence pour le concierge ses clés ainsi que son téléphone -car l'immeuble dans lequel il était appartenait à son académie militaire-.

Il aperçut un magnifique pick-up 4x4 Renault taupe qui arrivait avec de la musique électro à fond et il vit à son bord un homme avec une forte carrure aux cheveux blonds long et une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil de style californien.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et le conducteur abaissa sa fenêtre.

 **-Steve Rogers ?**

 **-Oui ?**

Le conducteur enleva alors ses lunettes révélant ainsi des yeux d'un bleu intense et pleins de malices.

 **-Enchanté, Thor.**

Les deux hommes parlèrent rapidement de pourquoi il voulait rejoindre Madison et Steve apprit que Thor voulait également rejoindre les sports et qu'il venait de Boston, étant sur le chemin pour rejoindre l'appartement de Tony. Thor lui expliqua qu'il voulait le voir avant de reprendre la route.

 **-Je t'avoue que tu m'arranges les choses, j'ai un peu d'affaires à transporter mais étant donné que j'ai une Harley… Les choses sont un peu compliquées.**

S'en suivit d'une tape affectueuse de Thor qui rigolait

 **-Eh bien l'ami, je vais mettre tes affaires et ton Harley dans mon coffre et on embarque !**

 **-Ça te dérange pas ?**

 **-Mais non puisque j'te le propose !**

Alors les deux hommes se mirent en quête d'aller chercher la Harley et à eux deux, de la mettre dans son coffre. Comme ils étaient tous les deux musclés la tâche était moins rude. Steve en profita pour mettre dans le coffre son sac avec ses haltères et sa valise qu'il accrocha avec des sortes de languettes que Thor avait lui-même confectionnées.

Très vite ils se mirent en route pour Madison. Le trajet certes long ne dérangeait pas Steve. Bon la musique ne lui plaisait pas mais la compagnie de Thor était agréable. Il lui racontait des choses s'en sens ni grand intérêt. Mais au cours de ce trajet Steve apprit sur Thor que c'était un homme qui aimait plaire aux femmes et qu'il se réjouissait quand il pouvait ramener une conquête chez lui. Cependant il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il avait décidé de changer d'état pour ses études, pensant que peut-être ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour pouvoir se confier l'un à l'autre.

Steve, bien que ce ne soit pas sa voiture, se proposa de conduire à la place de Thor pour la fin du trajet. Il se faisait tard, aux environs de 20h, et il restait encore 2h de route à peu près. Il le voyait que Thor était fatigué : il baillait de plus en plus, changea souvent de position et se frotta les yeux. Etant donné qu'il était reposé et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un accident c'était donc naturel pour lui de permuter leur place. Content de pouvoir se reposer il accepta la proposition avec un sourire fatigué. Il s'arrêta à une aire et il permuta après s'être chacun dégourdi les jambes et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Arrivé non loin de l'appartement, Steve se décida de réveiller Thor. Cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il décida de jouer le grand jeu.

 **-Dit donc… Mais c'est qu'il y a de belles filles ici !**

 **-Qublh ? Où ça ?!**

Hurla Thor qui s'était réveillé instantanément de son sommeil à l'entente des mots « belles filles ». Se rendant compte très vite que son camarade se moquait de lui, Thor décida de l'éclabousser avec sa bouteille d'eau posé non loin de lui. Mais il se rappela très vite qu'il était dans sa voiture.

 **-Eh merde !**

Steve éclata de rire, s'en fichant d'être trempé jusqu'à l'os. Thor se mit alors à bouder accentuant les rires de Steve. Il se calma avant d'ouvrir le portail avec la télécommande que Tony lui avait donné rapidement avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il entra donc dans le souterrain se gara à côté d'une Renault Captur orange qui devait surement appartenir à Clint comme il y avait un carquois – vide - dedans.

 **-Nous sommes arrivés.**

Annonça Steve faisant sortir de Thor de sa bulle. Ils sortirent les deux de la voiture et entreprirent donc de descendre la Harley du coffre. La tâche était plus difficile qu'au début de la journée à cause de la fatigue qui était grandement présente. Ils réussissaient tant bien que mal à la sortir et une fois chose faite Steve alla la garer à nouveau vers la voiture qu'il supposait toujours être à Natasha. Il imaginait mal Bruce avoir une voiture où trainait un peu partout des affaires de femme.

Les deux hommes prirent chacun leurs affaires et le peu d'affaire qu'avait Thor choqua Steve.

 **-Tu n'as seulement que ça ? Deux valises ?**

Thor regarda ses affaires puis celles de Steve.

 **-Toi non plus tu n'es pas très chargé.**

 **-C'est parce que j'en ai pas eu beaucoup après mon départ de l'armée.**

 **-Vraiment ? Je croyais que t'avais appelé un camion de déménagement, c'est ce que j'ai fait moi !**

 **-J'y ai pensé au dernier moment et à quoi bon ?**

 **-Eh bien l'ami si je n'avais pas été là ça t'aurait arrangé la vie !**

Les deux hommes se sourirent et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Quand Steve regarda l'horloge dans l'ascenseur il fut surpris de l'heure qu'il était : c'était minuit passé. Thor appuya sur le bouton du hall et Steve le regarda alors bizarrement. Il dû comprendre car ce dernier ajouta.

 **-Tony m'avait dit qu'il fallait que l'on mette nos noms sur notre boîte aux lettres.**

Quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le hall ils se dirigèrent vers les boîtes aux lettres. Ces dernières étaient rangées de façon assez spéciale. Elles étaient par deux par deux sur quatre rangées. Thor se dirigea vers la 1A et il sortit l'étiquette où il écrivit son nom avec un stylo posé sur une petite table en bois vers les boîtes aux lettres, et il prit les clés qui étaient disposés sur un rangement à clés accroché au mur où étaient présentes trois clés.

Steve observa les boîtes et il vit que pour le 1B c'était Clint, 2B c'était Natasha, 3B c'était Bruce et pour finir 4B c'était Tony. Il se rappela que Tony lui avait dit et montré que sa chambre était au même étage que la sienne. S'il suivait la logique des boîtes, alors il devrait être la 4A et si vraiment ce n'était pas celle-là il pourra toujours inverser l'étiquette avec une autre. Il prit appui sur la table pour écrire son nom sur l'étiquette et il la remit à sa place.

Une fois chose faite ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans l'ascenseur et il vit Thor appuyer sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

 **-On va pas dans nos chambres respectives ?**

Thor ne lui répondit pas, regardant les portes avec malice. Steve arqua un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos.

Arrivé à cet étage Steve put apercevoir que tout le monde était là entrain de rigoler et de boire à ce qu'il put sentir du café. Dès qu'ils les virent ils entendirent Tony hurler.

 **-Seulement minuit ? Bande d'amateurs !**

Tout le monde était heureux de voir les nouveaux arrivants, des poignées de mains s'échangèrent et lorsque Tony s'approcha de Steve ces derniers se sourire.

 **-Bon voyage Captain ? Pas de soucis en particulier ?**

Steve savait que sa deuxième question voulait faire référence à Thor et à son Harley.

 **-Oh très bien j'ai eu le droit à un taxi personnel et gratuit.**

 **-Appelé par mes soins.**

Disait-il fièrement soulevant de nombreuses questions chez Steve.

 **-Mais comment savais-tu que j'avais besoin d'aide.**

 **-Un simple instinct.**

Steve ne croyait pas ce que Tony lui disait, sa réponse était pleine de sous-entendus. Mais il ne put pas plus y penser car tout le monde l'appelait pour soit lui donner du café ou soit des questions sur sa vie privée. Il accepta le café mais ne savait pas trop par quelle question commencer. C'est là que Thor intervint pour hurler tout joyeux.

 **-Eh ! Et si la prochaine fois que l'on se réunissait le soir on se dirait tout sur notre vie ? Par exemple des questions intimes ou autres ?**

Tout le monde accepta avec joie sa proposition et sur ces paroles et en vue de l'heure plus que tardive, Clint décréta que ce serait mieux pour les nouveaux arrivants et des anciens de se reposer et qu'ils auraient toutes les vacances pour les embêter - les vacances venaient tout juste de commencer en ce début du mois de juin -.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'ascenseur et Thor et Steve reprirent leurs affaires.

Bien évidemment Steve et Tony quittèrent en premier l'ascenseur comme leur appartement était juste à l'étage d'en dessous.

Mais quand Tony regarda Steve qui était dos à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de le grimacer.

 **-Euh Cap'… On peut savoir où est le reste de tes affaires ?**

Ce dernier se retourna avant de lui répondre de façon tout à fait normale.

 **-Nulle part, je n'ai que ça.**

 **-T'as quelque chose de prévu demain ?**

Demanda alors Tony en prenant son téléphone dans ses mains prêt à envoyer un message.

 **-Euh non… Mais p-.**

 **-Ok demain shopping avec Nat'.**

Il tapa rapidement un message à cette dernière avant de le ranger et il s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre quand il lui dit une dernière fois.

 **-Bon ben bonne nuit Captain et tâche de ne pas trop ronfler !**

Mais Steve n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Tony était dans sa chambre. Il souffla un grand coup avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre et il fut surprit de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. C'est une fois dedans qu'il vit que sur la table il y avait en fait ces dites clés. Il posa ses affaires au sol, prit des rechanges et son gel douche et s'apprêta à se laver quand il se rappela que la salle de bain était séparée des chambres. La seule pièce en plus de la chambre était les toilettes.

Alors il sortit de la chambre en laissant ses clés à l'intérieur car il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour la première fois. Durant la visite il n'avait pas pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte il vit un énorme miroir avec deux lavabos très modernes et à gauche il y avait l'entrée des douches. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il y avait deux douches séparées et cachées mais quand il s'approcha un peu plus il vit qu'il y avait une énorme baignoire devant une belle vitrée qui donnait vue sur le lac et le jardin. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de vis-à-vis ou les voisins, voire même des passants pour porter plainte. Il entendit une porte claquer et quelqu'un chantonner le faisant se retourner en sursaut. Il vit que c'était Tony et s'arrêta tout aussi surprit que lui de le voir dans les douches.

 **-Eh ben il va falloir que je m'habitue à voir quelqu'un en plus dans les douches !**

Steve sourit avant de rajouter.

 **-Très grande pièce pour deux personnes.**

 **-J'aime voir les choses en grand !**

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux avant de rentrer dans leur propre cabine. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur la portière et allumèrent le jet d'eau. A part Tony qu'on entendait fredonner et l'eau couler, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Steve profita de ce moment pour s'appuyer contre le mur et laisser les jets détendre ses muscles. Cela lui faisait un bien fou après le long trajet qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il était bien à ce moment précis. Cependant il ne pouvait laisser l'eau couler pendant des heures, il l'arrêta sortant au passage de sa rêverie pour s'essuyer et se rhabiller. Il mit juste son jogging décidant de rester torse nu et sortit de sa cabine en s'apercevant que Tony avait déjà finit et qu'il était en train de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette devant son miroir.

Il décida de l'imiter avec sa serviette avant d'ajouter.

 **-T'as déjà pensé te lancer dans une carrière musicale ?**

Il reçut une serviette dans la figure avant qu'il ne dise en grognant.

 **-Gngn très drôle Cap' !**

Et il partit en prenant ses affaires. Quelques minutes après Steve allait faire de même mais en voyant les affaires de Tony éparpillées sur le côté gauche il se demandait si lui ne pouvait faire pareil avec les siennes. Après un bref moment de réflexion il décida de laisser son gel douche avant de partir également dans sa chambre.

Il était épuisé de sa journée et posa sa serviette et ses vêtements sur son bureau avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur son lit. Ça y est. Il était enfin chez lui si l'on peut dire. Plus qu'à attendre les inscriptions et sa vie commencera à avoir un sens. Mais pour l'instant il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à son énorme lit confortable qui l'appelait. Il s'installa plus confortablement et il lâcha prise, tombant dès lors dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était exactement midi quand Steve se réveilla et il fut choqué car c'était la première fois qu'il se levait aussi tard, d'habitude il était très matinal. Ni une ni deux il se dépêcha de se lever, mit un peu le souk dans ses affaires en quête de vêtements corrects. Il réussit à sortir seulement un t-shirt blanc cassé avec un jean noir. Il enfila rapidement ses rangers avant de sortir de sa chambre et de croiser Clint prêt à toquer à sa porte.

 **-Eh beh on a bien cru que Blanche Neige n'allait jamais se réveiller !**

Et il se mit à rigoler de plus belle de sa vanne avant de se reprendre et de lui dire.

 **-Ehm ouais bon en fait on s'est dit que tu voudrais p't'être manger avec nous.**

Steve acquiesça, il est vrai qu'il mourrait de faim et il ne serait pas contre de déjeuner avec tout le monde en son premier jour. Alors dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune le repas put commencer après que tout le monde ai dit bonjour à Steve.

La journée, enfin l'après-midi, commença très vite pour Steve. Natasha était indignée de savoir le peu de vêtements que le jeune homme avait et elle s'était empressée de faire une liste des magasins où ils devront aller. Bien évidemment elle avait également inclus quelques magasins de meubles mais elle considérait ces derniers comme moins urgent. Bien sûr elle fit exprès de passer devant l'université pour que Steve voit à quoi cette dernière ressemblait de ses propres yeux le temps que le feu passe au vert.

Et donc c'est très rapidement que Steve se trouva dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme de style urbain avec à ses côtés une Natasha au panier remplie de vêtements en tous genres et pour toutes les saisons. Il fit un nombre incalculable d'essayage se sentant comme une poupée pour enfant et finalement il se retrouva avec une note très salée dont elle ne voulait pas le laisser payer soi-disant que c'était à ses frais pour le bien de l'humanité. Il continua comme ça dans trois-quatre magasins de vêtements mais il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre car la compagnie de la jeune femme était agréable et lui faisait rire. Elle était toujours à la recherche de bonnes affaires et faisait attention que les vêtements soient dans le même style que Steve. Bon malgré le fait qu'il la suivait un peu comme un toutou ne savant pas quoi faire, l'après-midi ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. La rouquine en profita pour s'acheter deux-trois bricoles pour elle et elle s'empressait de faire un mini-défilé devant Steve pour avoir son avis et ce dernier se prêtait au jeu.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures en quête de baskets s'accordant avec les vêtements précédemment acheter et d'une paire de richelieus mais pas n'importe lesquelles : des richelieus balmoral. Ce type de chaussure faisait son importance car elle jura que tous hommes se devaient d'avoir des chaussures qui faisaient chic en vue d'événement avec un code vestimentaire bien spécifique.

Puis la journée shopping se termina aux environs de 17h avec une pause-café dans le même pub où Steve avait rencontré Tony pour la première fois. Ils commandèrent tous deux un café et ils le sirotaient tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

 **-Je dois bien l'admettre que tu es le premier homme qui ne hurle pas quand on l'emmène faire du shopping et qui se prête même au jeu !**

 **-Eh bien… Disons que c'était pour la bonne cause. Je suppose que tu m'aurais lancé tes chaussures si je n'avais pas voulu ?**

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

 **-Tu comprends très vite !**

Ils finirent rapidement leur café pour rentrer déposer et surtout laver toutes les trouvailles que Natasha avait fait. C'était pratiquement tout Steve qui portait avant d'arriver à la voiture et certains passants rigolaient de son malheur qui était de se débattre avec les sacs pour mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre convenablement.

Avant de partir et de rentrer dans la voiture, Natasha lui demanda en même temps qu'il rangeait les affaires dans le coffre.

 **-Désolée j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe à l'heure… J'ai mon cours de danse qui devrait pas tarder tu veux venir avec moi ou tu préfères rentrer à pied ?**

 **-Humm… Je pense que je vais rentrer à pied comme ça je découvrirais un peu plus la ville.**

 **-Comment tu veux !**

Et la jeune femme se hâta de rentrer dans sa voiture et de la démarrer.

Pendant ce temps Steve s'étira les bras blessés par les sacs et entreprit de rentrer en footing même si sa tenue n'était pas adaptée, il avait pas encore fait son sport aujourd'hui et il devait vite se rattraper. Donc il rentra à l'appartement en courant, soit environ dix à quinze minutes, il arriva devant l'entrée tout en sueur et mal à l'aise de sa tenue qu'il ne trouvait pas confortable et de ses rangers qui lui faisait mal aux pieds. Voulant continuer son entraînement il gravit les quatre étages en empruntant la cage d'escalier juste à côté de l'entrée du souterrain. Tout transpirant et parce que cela faisait 2 jours qu'il n'avait rien fait, il continua en essayant le kit d'altère tout fraîchement acheté avant son déménagement.

Sachant que la barre pesait à elle seule deux kilos, il opta pour trois poids de deux kilos soit un totale de huit kilos. Etant quand même fatigué il fit cinq fois sur chaque bras avant de tout ranger et de s'étirer pour éliminer les toxines. Il prit son fameux jogging faisant office de bas de pyjama pour être à son aise et se dirigea vers les douches. Il se détendit un peu plus que la veille sous la douche, ces dernières étaient vides et il n'avait pas croisé les autres habitants en rentrant.

Il se sécha, se rhabilla et revint dans sa chambre pour ranger cette dernière où la veille et le matin même y avait mis le souk.

Il aimait que les choses soit bien rangés et à leur place donc il décida de mettre dans son sa commande : les sous-vêtements dans le premier petit tiroir de droite, les chaussettes dans celle de gauche, les quelques t-shirts qu'il avait étaient dans le deuxième tiroir, le troisième tiroir étant remplie de draps il n'y toucha pas.

Puis il mit dans la partie droite de son armoire sur le deuxième rayonnage ses hauts un peu plus chauds, le troisième rayonnage ses jeans et il divisa le quatrième en deux avec d'un côté ses t-shirts de sport et de l'autre ses joggings. Il rangea par la suite son cuir dans la partie gauche de l'armoire qu'il pendit à un cintre.

Il savait que par la suite il devra ranger à nouveau ses meubles quand Natasha sera de retour et qu'il aura lavé ses vêtements mais pour l'instant c'était très bien comme c'était même si ses meubles étaient pauvrement remplis.

Quand il voulut ranger ses rangers, ses baskets et ses converses, il fut un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de rangement à chaussures donc il les laissa le long du mur. Il se fit une note à lui-même d'en acheter un lorsqu'il ira meubler un peu plus sa chambre.

Pour le moment il termina de ranger sa chambre en faisant rapidement son lit même si le début de soirée arrivait, il n'aimait pas quand son lit n'était pas fait. Et il aéra un peu sa chambre en admirant la vue qu'il avait sur le lac. Il se dit que ce serait un très bon endroit pour faire son footing matinal, il essayera d'ailleurs de commencer dès demain matin.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand on toqua à sa porte et que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Natasha dont il avait du mal à distinguer sa tête tant la montagne de sacs la cachait. Il se hâta d'aller l'aider et ils posèrent les sacs sur son lit. Cette dernière remarqua que les affaires qu'il avait ramenées étaient rangées.

 **-Bon t'enlèves les étiquettes tu laves et tout ce qui s'en suit et quand tout cela sera fait tu m'appelles et c'est MOI qui rangerait les vêtements d'accord ?**

 **-Mais… Tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça je m'occupe du reste.**

 **-Pas de discussion tu vas mal les ranger et tout abimer !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la rouquine sortit de sa chambre toute contente avant de jeter un dernier regard sur son torse dénudé. Décidément elle adore vraiment la mode au point de vouloir tout ranger elle-même comme si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il pouvait mettre des chaussures sales sur des vêtements blancs.

Il décida néanmoins de mettre à côté de son bureau les sacs et de ne pas sortir les chaussures tant qu'il n'avait pas acheté tout ce qu'il devait pour finaliser la chambre.

Il referma sa fenêtre et un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil lui informa qu'il était plus de six heures. Il mit un t-shirt noir pour ne pas sortir aussi peu vêtu et mit ses converses avant de monter dans la salle commune.

Une odeur de pizza lui effleura les narines quand il entra dans la pièce et il vit une dizaine de pizzas sur la grande table empilées les unes sur les autres avec de nombreuses bouteilles de bières. Il n'y avait que Natasha, Thor et Tony de présents, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés.

Tony s'approcha vers lui avec son téléphone à la main.

 **-Ben alors Cap' on répond plus au téléphone ?**

 **-Ah oui... J'ai dû rendre mon téléphone au concierge comme l'académie me l'avait prêté en attendant de trouver un logement.**

Tony outré se retourna vers Natasha avant de lui reprocher.

 **-Nat' ! T'aurais pu voir qu'il lui manquait son tel !**

 **-Désolée mais on était occupé.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Steve.

 **-Bon ben cette semaine va falloir qu'on t'en achète un.**

 **-Non. Vous m'avez déjà payé ma garde-robe, j'ai quand même de l'argent pour m'acheter mon propre téléphone.**

 **-Ok Cap' comme tu veux je proposais juste.**

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres garçons arrivèrent et qu'ils commencèrent tous à se réjouir du repas qui leur était offert. Chacun pris sa pizza et sa bière et ils s'installèrent tous pour se faire une soirée film. Au programme : la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux mais en version longue.

Il termina enfin leur marathon à plus de trois heures du matin, quelques cadavres de bouteilles de bières trainaient de part et d'autre de la table. Cependant personne ne voulait aller se coucher car ils étaient tous au meilleur de leur forme, à croire que les films leur avaient rechargés les batteries.

Tony alla ranger les films tandis que Steve aida Bruce à ranger les emballages de pizza et les bouteilles de bières. Une fois que tout était rangé et que tout le monde était installé dans le canapé en forme de L soit de gauche à droite : Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Tony et Clint.

Une fois que le silence était bien présent, Thor se leva avec les yeux pleins de malice et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de déclarer.

 **-Bon ! Et si on la faisait notre petite soirée des confidences !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ce chapitre est du genre spécial par rapport aux autres pour l'instant car il se consacrera davantage sur la vie des habitants de l'immeuble avant leur emménagement dans ce dernier.**

 **Vous allez donc savoir ici pourquoi Tony à un appartement et pourquoi il ne fait pas payer de loyer.**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment de suivre et de lire mon histoire ! Et je remercie également les personnes ayant laissées des reviews, je ne vous ai pas encore répondu et j'en suis désolée mais pour le moment je ne peux que poster ce chapitre. Je suis en révision de bac et donc n'ayant pas avancé sur mon histoire? les chapitres n'apparaîtrons pas avant un bon moment vous m'en voyez désolée. (Et c'est mon anniv! gnehe)**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller.**

 **Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice :** **ptit-rat (thank sister o/)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à la fanfic qu'elle traduit → Boreal Involvement**

 **Et maintenant... La suite !**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 **-Bon ! Et si on la faisait notre petite soirée des confidences !**

Tout le monde encore une fois était content de cette proposition ce qui étonna un peu Steve car en plus de ne pas savoir grand-chose il fut touché de voir que les autres lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se dévoiler sur leur vie intime.

 **-Oui mais qui commence ?**

Demanda Clint en se penchant pour pouvoir regarder tout le monde. Et Thor lui répondit avec toujours cette malice dans les yeux et un grand sourire.

 **-Par le début voyons ! Le premier arrivant !**

 **-Vas-y Bru' ! Conte-nous ton histoire !**

Hurla ensuite Tony qui le montra de sa bière. Bruce, qui était un peu gêné de commencer le premier, se redressa et se réinstalla avant de se racler la gorge et de passer une main dans ses cheveux en batailles.

Tout le monde, même si certain le connaissait très bien, étaient quand même attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.

 **-Bah je sais pas quoi dire… Ma mère s'appelait Rebecca et était mère au foyer, mon père s'appelait Brian et il était médecin. Ils sont tous les deux morts dans un accident d'avion en direction des Antilles. J'avais 17 ans quand ils sont morts, je n'avais ni frères ni sœurs alors c'est ma tante Elaine qui me prit sous son aile. Puis quand j'avais 21 ans j'ai quitté l'Ohio pour venir ici pour l'université et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Natasha, Clint et Tony pour la première fois.**

Tony le coupa en pleine histoire en rajouta en rigolant.

 **-Raconte leur comment on s'est rencontré et comment on est devenu amis !**

Les deux amis au souvenir de ces évènements passés rigolèrent de bon cœur, puis Bruce reprit.

 **-Il y a trois ans du coup j'ai rencontré Tony lors d'un cours de biochimie de M. Strange. J'ai contredis une de ses théories et du coup pendant tout le cours et les jours qui suivirent on n'arrêtait pas de se hurler dessus jusqu'à qu'on s'invite pour continuer notre débat et que ce dernier dérive en discussion entre deux amis. Je… tu veux que j'en dise plus ou… ?**

Tony haussa les épaules signifiant que cela lui importait peu.

 **-Bah du coup avec Tony comme on s'entendait très bien on a décidé de s'installer en colocation mais comme les précédents appartements où il avait été c'était très mal placé, il voulait qu'on soit seul dans un appartement et avec personnes d'autres. De plus comme on voulait chacun notre intimité et ben on a demandé à une société de construire entièrement un bâtiment en incluant différentes pièces au cas où on voulait que d'autres amis y emménagent.**

 **-Mais comment avez-vous pu financer un tel projet alors que vous n'êtes pas salariés ?**

Ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve car bien qu'il comprît leur intention, celle de l'argent lui était encore obscure.

 **-En faite…**

Et Bruce fut très vite coupé par Tony qui répondit dans la foulée, n'ayant pas manqué une seule réaction du militaire.

 **-On va faire ça, le meilleur pour la fin ! Je te raconte après tout le monde dac Captain ?**

Steve acquiesça et son regard s'attarda plus qu'il n'aurait espéré sur Tony qui regarda cette fois-ci Natasha.

Cette dernière sentant le regard insistant qui était sur elle commença son histoire à son tour.

 **-Raconter sa vie et comment on t'a rencontré ? Bon d'accord.**

Elle croisa ses jambes avant de reprendre.

 **-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, la seule chose que je sais d'eux c'est qu'ils sont russes. Du coup jusqu'à mes 18 ans j'étais dans un orphelinat pour filles et c'est depuis là que j'aime et que je pratique la danse. Mais bon… Je n'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de là-bas, j'aimais personne et personne ne m'aimait et je faisais en sorte de me faire renvoyer de l'orphelinat. Du coup une fois libre je suis partie aux Etats-Unis directement dans le Wisconsin où j'avais rapidement trouvé un job dans un petit magasin de sous-vêtements mais comme je n'étais pas américaine et que je n'avais pas de diplôme j'ai décidé de faire des études dans l'économie pour pouvoir par la suite être PDG d'une grande entreprise de mode. Du coup c'est dans l'université de Madison que j'ai commencé mes études et pour payer le loyer j'ai travaillé dans un café ou j'ai rencontré Bruce en lui renversant par erreur du thé sur lui. Comme on était dans la même université on mangeait de temps en temps ensemble le midi, et ainsi qu'allait la vie on s'est finalement mis ensemble et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Tony.**

Elle prit la main de Bruce dans ses mains et Thor les regarda tristement croyant que la femme était célibataire et qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose avec elle.

 **-ça fait deux ans que je suis avec Bruce et deux ans que je vis ici suite à la demande de Tony qui en plus d'être la copine de son meilleur ami, voulait m'aider financièrement car là où j'habitais avant le loyer était très cher.**

 **-Et c'est là que je fis mon entrée !**

Hurla Clint à moitié saoul et comme personne ne le coupa dans son interaction, il continua.

 **-Mes parents contrairement aux autres j'les connais ! Et ils sont vivants ! Ils travaillent tous les deux dans une école au Texas. J'sais pourquoi mais j'voulais pas faire mes études vers eux, du coup j'ai remplis de nombreuses demandes d'inscriptions et seule Madison à répondu du coup j'suis venu ! Et pour Tony, bah je tirais à l'arc sur le stade de l'université et malencontreusement lorsque je tirais, un espèce de singe s'est décidé de se foutre dans le couloir. Eh bah, comme avec Nat' on est pote bah j'ai fais la connaissance du singe et me voilà ici !**

Bien évidement l'appellation qu'avait utilisé Clint pour qualifier Tony ne plût pas du tout à ce dernier qui lui gratifia d'un coup derrière la tête qui eut pour effet d'énerver l'archer qui en voulant se lever tomba de tout son saoul avant que, quelques minutes après, ronfler.

 **-Bon !**

Fit Tony en se repositionnant dans son siège et en regardant attentivement Thor et Steve.

 **-Lequel de vous deux se lance ?**

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent avant que Steve ne commence et explique alors la vie avant sa rencontre avec Tony, il n'avait pas spécialement grand-chose à raconter aux autres étant donné qu'il a passé le plus claire de son temps chez les militaires. Donc son monologue par rapport aux autres fut très court et sans grand intérêt comme il ne vit pas les regards insistants que lui jeta Tony.

Puis se fut au tour de Thor et Steve s'entreprit de l'écouter attentivement.

 **-A moi les amis c'est très simple ! Je suis Australien et ce sont mes parents qui m'ont inscrit dans cette université pour que je sois prof de sport comme mon père. Pas que j'aime pas le sport j'pense que ça se voit ! Mais je suis plus là pour les filles et avant que vous me dites quoi que ce soit, j'étais chez mon frère dans le Massachusetts. Donc voilà !**

 **-Tetete !**

Lui coupa Tony qui venait de tilter sur ce qu'il disait.

 **-J'te connais très bien hein, merci Facebook d'ailleurs, mais il est hors de question que tu fasses une fête dans cet appart ou que t'invites tes conquêtes ! Je t'avais prévenu avant que tu ne viennes.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça l'ami je serais sage !**

Répondit Thor avec un grand sourire qui se leva pour prendre Tony dans ses bras. Ce geste choqua le jeune homme qui se débattait faisant rire la galerie de son malheur.

Mais cela vexa Tony qui partit, fâché, dans sa chambre. Cela termina la soirée comme une douche froide et tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Mais Steve décida d'aller trouver Tony car il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et pour une autre raison dont il ignorait. Il se trouva donc devant la porte du jeune homme et il toqua à sa porte. Ce dernier ne répondit pas donc il toqua une deuxième fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Alors Steve, un peu déçu, fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre mais c'est à ce moment-là que Tony ouvrit sa porte.

 **-Un souci Cap ?**

 **-Le meilleur pour la fin t'as pas oublié ?**

Il vit Tony de nouveau avec son fameux sourire avant de se décaler de la porte pour le laisser rentrer.

 **-Jamais ! Allez entre !**

Steve entra donc dans la chambre de Tony, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait fait visiter mis à part quelques vêtements qui trainaient par-ci par-là et le lit en désordre.

 **-Désolé Cap' à part mon lit j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer pour t'assoir.**

 **-T'inquiète.**

Steve s'installa sur l'énorme lit de Tony et ce dernier prit une chaise de bureau qu'il retourna pour pouvoir appuyer ses bras et sa tête sur le dossier.

 **-Que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **-Eh bien la suite de tout alors.**

 **-D'accord, ben ma mère est morte d'un cancer avant mon entrée à l'université et mon père… Disons que je l'aime pas vraiment, il croyait qu'il pouvait acheter l'amour d'un fils avec de l'argent. Ah oui parce que si tu le savais pas ma famille est milliardaire. Et du coup quand ma mère est morte je me suis vite cassé de chez moi et comme Bruce l'a dit mes colocs' d'avant se sont mal placés. Pour te dire des gens de l'immeuble voulaient même que je m'en aille parce que j'étais apparemment dangereux !**

 **-Mais qu'as-tu donc fais ?**

Demanda Steve qui commençait à rire en imaginant la scène.

 **-Même moi je le sais pas ! De toute façon je m'en fiche je suis très bien ici maintenant.**

 **-Mais au fait… Pourquoi ne pas nous faire payer de loyer ?**

 **-Ah ben parce que dans ce genre de truc les gens payent toujours en retard ou alors la pensée d'un loyer fait que les relations entre les habitants est froide... Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai vu ça de nombreuses fois dans mes colocs'. Mais du coup comme je ne veux que des amis de confiance ici bah je veux pas les embêter avec ça.**

 **-Mais tu sais que c'est embarrassant ?**

 **-T'inquiète Cap' tu trouveras bien une façon de me payer comme j'sais pas moi… Me faire faire du sport ou même me faire à manger ou…**

 **-Ok demain 10h on commence ton entraînement !**

 **-Que quoi ?!**

 **-Bonne nuit !**

Et Steve se dépêcha de sortir le sourire aux lèvres de l'avoir embêté. Il n'écouta pas les grognements de Tony et rentra vite dans sa chambre. Il retira son t-shirt avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur un Tony protestant

 **-Il est hors de-…**

Il se figea en regardant les muscles de Steve, on aurait presque pensé qu'un filet de bave faisait son apparition au coin de la bouche de Tony.

 **-Raison de plus pour pas t'avoir comme coach !**

 **-Tu m'as dit de trouver une façon de payer.**

 **-Oui mais non je plaisantais !**

 **-Pas moi.**

 **-Mais je fais jamais de sport ! Et je veux dormir le matin !**

 **-Ya un commencement à tout et puis… Le matin, l'après-midi ou le soir quelle différence ? Tu trouveras s'en doute des excuses donc autant le faire en début de journée. Vois le bon côté des choses tu seras en forme pour le reste de ta journée et tu auras du succès auprès des femmes !**

 **-Gngngn et tu sais j'en ai rien à faire du succès et encore moins lorsque c'est auprès des femmes.**

Et il croisa les bras après avoir dit ça en regardant un peu partout dans la chambre. Il n'entendit pas Steve souffler et s'approcher de lui. Le jeune blond le coinça entre ses bras et le souleva pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Il ne fit pas attention à ce que Tony pouvait dire et il fit un signe de tête pour dire en revoir avant de fermer une bonne fois pour toute sa porte et d'aller se coucher.

8h30

Steve se leva rapidement, enfila sa tenue de sport et se hâta d'aller dans la cuisine (en prenant les escaliers bien sûr) pour préparer une boisson adaptée pour la séance qui allait suivre c'est-à-dire une boisson avec du jus de fruits et du thé au citron. Il fit une deuxième boisson pour Tony et pris deux tranches de pain de mie ne voulant pas que celui-ci commence un effort à jeun car il n'était sans doute pas adapté.

Il fit chemin inverse et toqua à la porte de Tony cependant il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se demanda si ce dernier croyait que ses paroles n'allaient pas être appliquées. Il ouvrit sa porte et vit que la pièce était dans la pénombre, voulant embêter son hôte il posa sa boisson et les pains de mie sur sa table de nuit et s'empressa d'ouvrir ses volets ainsi que sa fenêtre. La réaction de Tony ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna et se cacha sous ses draps. Mais Steve ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'entreprit de prendre ses draps et de tirer un coup sec dévoilant un Tony en position fœtale et avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon à carreaux rouge et jaune. Il laissa son regard trainer sur le corps de Tony, admirant les abdos tracés malgré le fait qu'il lui avait dit ne pas pratiquer de sport.

 **-Putain Cap' tu fais chier !**

 **-Eh ! Pas de gros mots !**

 **-M'en fous putain !**

 **-Bon je te laisse manger ton pain, te changer et tu gardes un peu de boisson. Tu me retrouves dans la salle de sport dans cinq minutes !**

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Tony qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe et partit de la chambre dans ladite salle de sport. Il alla au troisième étage (toujours en prenant les escaliers) et commença à préparer et programmer les appareils nécessaires en attendant Tony dont il se douterait qu'il viendrait avec beaucoup de retards.

Mais rapidement il comprit ce qu'il s'imaginait était faux car une porte claquante contre le mur se fit entendre.

 **-Toi !**

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi Tony.**

 **-T'es malade de me réveiller aussi tôt ? Mon cerveau se doit d'avoir ses 10h de repos ou mon génie meurt !**

 **-Non je vais très bien en revanche c'est toi-même qui a subtilement proposé l'idée. Mais rassure-toi je t'embêterais que deux jours dans la semaine.**

 **-Pourquoi deux ?**

 **-Sachant que les programmes que je te fais sont quand même intenses pour un débutant, faire ça tous les jours ton corps ne suivrait pas.**

 **-Oh… et dedans le régime est inclus ?**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Deux misérables petits bouts de pains avec une boisson qui endort…**

 **-Si tu préfères je t'aurais fait un petit déjeuné bien gras et ultra calorique et tu aurais tout vomi dans la foulée une fois que je t'aurais fait commencer.**

 **-Finalement je préfère le pain tout pourri. Bon par quoi on commence ?**

Et à partir de ce moment-là, Steve lui fit faire une séance de trente minutes sur le tapis de course. Puis soulever des haltères de petits poids durant quinze à vingt répétitions suivie d'une dizaine de squats et de pompes. Le tout dura au moins deux bonnes heures. Et pendant ce temps, Steve s'occupa en parallèle - et en gardant un œil sur Tony – de muscler ses triceps et ses biceps. A la fin de la séance, tous les deux méritaient amplement une bonne douche, cependant Steve ne savait pas que les douches étaient séparées de seulement une petite porte et qu'elles étaient assez rapprochées. Il était donc gêné de se laver et d'être aussi proche de Tony, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment présent était de se détendre et de se reposer.

Malheureusement il n'était pas dans la tête de Tony pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait, il était heureux d'aller se laver mais par pour une seule raison.

Après qu'il fut lavé et changé, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent rapidement dans la cuisine pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner. Seul Bruce était présent et de toutes les personnes résidents dans l'appartement, il était le seul que Steve avait dû mal à comprendre de par sa grande timidité. Il fut donc heureux de pouvoir passer une parte de la matinée avec lui parlant de tout et n'importe et lui apprenant que Bruce voulait travailler dans des laboratoires et c'était en partit pour cela que l'appartement disposait d'un labo que Steve n'avait évidemment pas vu puisque Tony ne lui avait pas montré. Puis quand se dernier retourna dans le labo, seuls les deux hommes étaient présents, voir même de l'appartement si l'on exclu Bruce. Les autres étant sorti pour des occupations diverses.

 **-Au fait…**

Commença Steve sortant Tony de sa rêverie devant son café.

 **-Yep ?**

 **-Tu disais hier avoir regardé le profil facebook de Thor pour savoir qui il était. Tu as fais pareil avec nous autres ?**

 **-Ben… Ouais.**

 **-Ouais ? Explique.**

 **-Bah Thor j'ai vu son profil facebook, Natasha c'était pas très compliqué suffisait de taper le nom de son ancien orphelinat, Bruce il avait facebook sauf que même en créant un faux compte pour qu'il m'accepte en ami j'ai pas pu trouver grand-chose, Clint c'est parce qu'il avait un compte facebook lié à un compte instagram. Mais pour toi c'était plus compliqué je trouvais rien du tout jusqu'au moment où sur un site de recrutement pour l'armée y'avait ta photo.**

 **-Ma photo ?**

 **-Oui comme un témoignage de ton parcours ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **-Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir accepté de faire un truc dans le genre !**

 **-Peut-être mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.**

 **-Oh peu importe…**

À la suite des révélations que Tony eut faites, Steve quitta la salle commune prétextant vouloir passer le début d'après-midi en ville pour voir de plus près et peut-être aller sur le campus de l'université. Ce dernier acquiesça lui rappelant qu'ils iraient les deux par la suite acheter des meubles et que le soir il avait prévu quelque chose les obligeant donc à rentrer plus tôt.

Steve décida d'y aller à pied, profitant d'aller s'acheter un sandwich et de le manger en route. Il fit un tour rapide du campus et de ses extérieurs ne pouvant accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui et beaucoup de personnes faisaient des pique niques sur le gazon ce qui étonna un peu Steve. Mais il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment car il avait de la chance, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il pousse malencontreusement un étudiant qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Steve se hâta de lui venir en aide en s'excusant de l'avoir bousculé mais l'étudiant ne lui en tint pas rigueur expliquant que se n'était pas grave.

Il se présenta sous le nom de Samuel Wilson et que ce dernier état dans la filière économique de l'université.

 **-Tu veux visiter ? Enfin… Du moins les logements ?**

 **-Hum… On m'attend donc une autre fois si ça ne te dérange pas.**

 **-Pas de soucis ! Mais quand tu voudras faire une visite vient en semaine comme ça je te fais visiter l'intérieur. Tu demanderas au secrétariat de m'appeler.**

 **-D'accord mais… ce n'est pas censé être les vacances ? Comment se fait-il que tu restes ici et qu'il y ait encore cours ?**

 **-Enfaite pour ceux qui le désire des cours sont à disposition, il y a des rattrapages également ou même des examens. Il y a également un système de pointage, tu dois rattraper le nombre d'heure de cours manqués dans l'année.**

 **-Intéressant et surprenant c'est la première fois que je vois ça.**

 **-Oui ça étonne pas mal de monde. Bon et bien je te laisse ici, au fait regarde là-bas au fond le bâtiment un peu bleu clair. C'est les logements si tu viens le week-end vient me voir là-bas.**

 **-Pas de soucis mais au fait il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Exceptionnellement non, période d'exams.**

 **-Oh je vois, bon eh bien c'était un plaisir Samuel et encore désolé.**

 **-Pas de soucis Steve c'était un plaisir ! Bonne journée !**

 **-Merci à toi aussi !**

Il refit donc le chemin inverse jusqu'à l'appartement, il y avait du monde cet après-midi dans les rues et lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble il vit Tony en sortir. Ce dernier grogna un peu hurlant qu'il devait être rapidement en possession d'un téléphone ce qui fit rire doucement Steve.

Ils allèrent donc tous les deux dans le souterrain et pour la première fois Steve s'installa dans la voiture de Tony. La voiture était à l'effigie même de son propriétaire, elle regorgeait de gadgets en tout genre et dont la plupart étaient s'en doute inutiles.

Mais dès les premières minutes dans sa voiture, les musiques que Tony avaient mises étaient toutes du AC/DC. Et Steve pleura intérieurement. L'après-midi avec Tony allait être longue, très longue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, je vous remercie de suivre et de lire mon histoire.**

 **Désolée pour ce long moment d'absence… Je ne vous promets pas d'être régulière pour le moment (dur, dur les études) mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller.**

 **Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice :** **ptit-rat (thank sister o/)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à la fanfic qu'elle traduit → Boreal Involvement**

 **Et maintenant... La suite !**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils étaient partis de l'immeuble et ils apercevaient à peine le IKEA. Steve en avait plein la tête d'écouter du rock et du métal et il avait hâte d'arriver et d'enfin prendre l'air.

Il trouva rapidement une place dans ce parking bondé et Steve se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture.

 **-Tu sais pas apprécier d'la bonne musique Cap' !**

Et Steve ne répondit pas. Il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête par cette musique du diable pour lui répondre et il avait hâte d'être de nouveau dans sa chambre pour avoir la tête au calme.

Il ne savait pas cependant s'il devait prendre un caddie ou attendre et, à peine se retourna-t-il pour demander l'avis de Tony, qu'il vit ce dernier courir avec un caddie et se mettre dessus. Steve ne savait quoi en penser jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit se diriger vers la pente du parking, la force du vent lui avait fait dévier de son trajet d'origine. Et en moins d'une minute on pouvait apercevoir Steve courir en direction de Tony afin de lui éviter un accident. Il arrêta in-extremis l'ingénieur d'une manière assez originale. En effet c'était grâce à la lanière de son pantalon qu'il put l'arrêter. Une brève pensée en revanche pour cette lanière qui était restée dans la main de Steve laissant apercevoir un trou dans le pantalon de luxe de Tony. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air dans s'en être aperçu puisqu'il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche.

 **-Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ?!**

Et Steve resta s'en voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à ce casse-cou. Face à un Tony, dont le regard lançait des éclairs, il essaya de marmonner une réponse en lui montrant ce qu'il avait dans la main. S'il avait su que mourir était un jeu pour lui à quoi bon s'être inquiété ?

Tony comprit très vite que son pantalon signé Chanel avait subi des dégâts et il se regarda le tendre fessier dans la vitre d'une voiture pour mieux constater l'étendue des dégâts.

 **-La vache Cap' ! J'ai jamais demandé une nouvelle aération ! Heureusement que j'avais mis un caleçon !**

Cette dernière remarque manqua d'étouffer Steve qui trouvait cette phrase plutôt déplacée surtout qu'une petite fille avec sa mère les regardaient maintenant bizarrement. Décidément cet après-midi allait promettre bien des choses.

Une fois Tony remit de ses émotions, les deux hommes repartirent avec le caddie mais cette fois-ci en direction du magasin et sans encombre.

Steve aimant l'art et l'histoire décida de décorer sa chambre dans ces thèmes.

Il acheta des carrés de rangements à mettre au mur, une map monde aux couleurs rétro, un mannequin en bois, une boite en bois ancienne qui s'accorde avec la map monde, un ensemble de cadres de toutes tailles sur des paysages qui là aussi s'accordent entre elles afin de lui donner de l'inspiration et un sentiment d'évasion. Un autre petit cadre à part pour y mettre une photo de sa mère, un aloe Vera histoire d'avoir un peu de végétation, pas qu'il avait spécialement la main verte mais il aimait avoir des plantes et tout un assortiment pour remplir son bureau.

Puis ils allèrent dans un autre magasin de meubles et rangements non loin de là qui possédait un coin également d'art.

Steve acheta de nombreux feutres alcools des crayons aquarelles, de quoi faire peut-être de la peinture, des feuilles spécifiques, des crayons, un chevalet pour son loisir mais également des fournitures scolaires plus classiques pour ses cours.

Seize heure arriva assez rapidement mais ayant encore le téléphone à trouver et un ventre d'un certain brun qui criait famine, il s'arrêta rapidement pour acheter une viennoiserie qu'il mangea sur le pouce.

 **-Tony ?**

Ce dernier conduisant en mangeant son croissant pencha sa tête vers son interlocuteur afin qu'il continue.

 **-N'oublie pas que JE paye le téléphone.**

 **-M'éfidement, che chais.**

 **-Oui tu le sais tout comme les meubles et fournitures que tu m'as payé alors qu'on avait convenu que c'était moi qui payais.**

 **-Cadeaux de bienvenue.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu payes toutes mes dépenses je sais gérer mes finances Tony.**

Et comme pour clore la discussion Tony augmenta le son de sa musique et se hâta d'arriver au fameux magasin. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas payer les dépenses de tout le monde mais il ne pouvait résister quand il voyait le visage et les yeux pétillants de Steve devant tous les articles.

Arrivés au magasin une première dispute commença sur le choix du modèle.

Tony voulait qu'il ait un téléphone dernier cri et moderne donc un IPhone alors que Steve voulait un simple téléphone peut cher qui lui permettrait seulement de téléphoner, envoyer des sms et à la rigueur faire quelques recherches sur internet.

Mais ce fut deux heures plus tard que les deux hommes sortirent enfin de la boutique un Tony semi-victorieux et un Steve épuisé. Finalement il s'était certes acheter un téléphone mais c'était un IPhone, non pas le dernier en date mais le 6S puisqu'il y avait des réductions dessus, il l'avait pris uniquement pour que Tony cesse de se donner en spectacle devant tous les clients et les employés.

Sur le chemin du retour, aux environs de 18h-18h30, Tony avait fait grâce de sa musique à Steve se contentant juste d'écouter les bruits de la circulation.

Mais en comptant les embouteillages ils arriveraient dans au moins une demi-heure et encore. Il proposa à Steve de manger Thaï qu'il accepta de vive joie car il n'avait encore jamais goûter à ce genre de plat et il appela Bruce pour prévenir les autres colocs du repas de ce soir et enchaina tout de suite après avec le restaurant pour passer commande.

Les plats fut prêt rapidement puisque dix minutes plus tard la commande était payée et donnée.

Le chemin du retour était calme puisque les deux acolytes étaient épuisés d'avoir fait les magasins et ils avaient tous deux hâtent de s'allonger dans leur lit. Mais chacun était bien content de la journée passée et surtout l'un d'eux d'avoir passé du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il trouvait de plus en plus attirant.

Par un commun accord ils décidèrent de d'abord manger et ensuite ils videraient la voiture des affaires de Steve.

Sachant que Clint et Natasha étudiaient ardemment ils prirent seulement ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de repartir dans la chambre de Clint pour continuer leurs révisions.

Thor quant à lui n'était pas là, à peine arrivé est déjà il s'était incrusté à des fêtes d'étudiants et Bruce mangeait en quatrième vitesse avant de retourner à ses créations. Comme le reste de la journée donc les deux hommes étaient de nouveau qu'entre eux pas que cela les gênaient particulièrement.

Ils s'installèrent donc devant la télé, à manger en regardant une série dont Tony aimait beaucoup commenter.

 **-Comment s'appelle cette série déjà ?**

Demanda Steve en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, totalement hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait à l'écran car pour lui cela était plus qu'irréaliste et totalement sordide.

 **-Supernatural ! Meilleure série de tous les temps et ça change de ce qui passe à la Télé : des nanas en quête d'amour qui croisent soudain un inconnu tentant ou non de la tuer et elles tombent éperdument amoureuses ou bien des histoires à dormir debout.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas qu'elle est super mais elle n'est pas non plus nulle. On se laisse prendre au jeu à force.**

 **-Je suis fier de toi Cap' !**

La discussion prit vite fin en même temps que l'épisode, il était temps pour eux de tout débarrasser ce qu'ils ont mangé ainsi ce qu'il y avait dans la voiture.

En bon hôte qu'est Tony il aida Steve à vider la voiture et à apporter les affaires jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en profita pour voir s'il avait un quelconque changement et il fut déçu de s'apercevoir que non, seul un cahier remplie de croquis était là.

Voyant que Steve cherchait déjà à savoir où et comment il allait ranger ses nouvelles trouvailles, Tony se permit alors de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Le cahier n'était pas très épais, seul quelques dessins s'y baladaient. Mais l'un des dessins sortaient du lot de son originalité par rapport aux autres puisqu'il s'agissait d'un portrait d'une femme qui avait pour seule couleur le rouge de ces lèvres.

Curieux de savoir qui c'était et curieux de savoir si Steve l'aimait ou était en couple avec, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le dessin et de se tourner vers Steve qui rangeait ses fournitures de dessins ainsi que scolaires.

 **-Qui c'est ?**

Steve se releva et le fit face en voyant dans ses mains le portrait de l'agent Carter.

 **-Une amie.**

Pour lui cela était quelque chose de futile et replongea vite dans son rangement ce qui ne plut pas à Tony qui commençait à être énervé s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi.

 **-Une amie ?**

Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

 **-Oui.**

Mais la réponse n'était pas au goût de Tony pour qui ce dernier se croyait être prit clairement pour un idiot. Il jeta le dessin sur le lit et parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Steve se retourna en sursaut ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun, il n'avait pourtant rien dit de méchant ou de blessant alors où était le problème ?

Mais le problème voyez-vous était confus chez Tony : il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si énervé de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Steve avait bien le droit d'avoir des secrets et une vie privée alors qui était-il pour réagir de la sorte alors qu'il n'était rien pour ce dernier. Colocataires voilà ce qu'ils sont ou peut-être amis… Tony le considérait comme un ami mais était-ce le cas du jeune blond ?

Toutes ces questions l'énervèrent encore plus et il balança les premiers objets sous sa main qui n'étaient autre que ses livres de cours qui volèrent dans tous les sens dans la pièce. Enervé, fatigué et ne voulant pas croiser Steve il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta dans son lit habillé. Lui qui avait passé une super journée se retrouva gâchée par un simple morceau de papier, pourquoi la vie ne le laissait donc pas profiter des moments de joies ?

Il était actuellement deux heure de l'après-midi, Tony n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et c'était contenter de regarder le plafond de sa chambre, de s'occuper avec son téléphone, et de bidouiller un objet dans cet ordre. Ce qui eut dont de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà la veille.

N'ayant pas l'appétit et n'ayant pas l'envie de croiser qui que se soit, il sortit de sa chambre pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain qui était vide à son plus grand soulagement. Il fit couler de l'eau bien froide pour se réveiller et essayer de se changer les idées. Mais cela ne marchait pas car durant toute une partie de la nuit il réfléchissait à pourquoi cela l'avait-il énervé, lui qui d'habitude se moque de la vie privée des autres. Alors il avait analysé ce qui avait changé en lui depuis que Steve et Thor étaient là.

Mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal juste qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose avec Steve qu'avec Thor. En effet il ne pouvait pas nier que le physique de Steve était très attirant et qu'il était bel homme et que ces derniers jours il s'était plus rapproché de Steve que de Thor.

A ces pensées il coupa le jet et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de bain pour aller se chercher un café.

Cependant il se cogna la tête contre les pecs musclés de Steve ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. Il se reprit très vite pour retourner dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voir le blond pour le moment, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il le prit par le bras pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement mais Tony essaya de se défaire de sa prise. Alors Steve agacé le plaqua contre le mur, un bras de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il ne se sauve pas.

Cette proximité provoqua chez Tony des démangeaisons dans le bas ventre.

 **-Tu m'ignores ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-A d'autre Tony.**

 **-Ya rien.**

Steve souffla, dépité de cette conversation qui commençait déjà très mal.

 **-Si tu as un problème avec moi je veux que tu m'en parles.**

Il ne lui répondit pas alors il enchaîna.

 **-Depuis que tu es sorti de ma chambre hier soir tu nous ignores et là encore tu essayes de m'ignorer.**

Steve attendit une réponse de Tony qui avait la tête baissée, puis au bout d'un certain temps qui lui semblait une éternité, Tony leva la tête et fixa Steve le regard noir et les sourcils froncés.

 **-C'est tout ? Tu as fini ?**

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas il trouva une issue de ses bras pour se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il attendit derrière la porte que Steve s'en aille et une fois qu'il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur qui montait il ressortit de sa chambre.

Il se dit que la meilleure solution pour lui pour se changer les idées étaient de voir son ami Bruce. Il attendit que l'ascenseur revienne à son étage pour aller à celui de son ami.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, tant pis s'il était avec Natasha. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de parler avec son ami.

Mais rien à signaler il était tout seul face à son robot, enfin… ce qu'il en restait. Son entrée cependant fit sursauter le jeune ingénieur qui en fit tomber le morceau du robot qu'il avait dans les mains.

 **-Fini de bouder ?**

Tony le regarda, étonné et comme s'il s'avait ce qu'il allait lui demander il enchaîna.

 **-Je te connais Tony et quand tu t'enfermes aussi longtemps dans ta chambre c'est soit que tu es sur un projet, soit tu boudes. Et comme Steve nous demandait si on t'avait vu ce matin…**

Tony à l'entente de son prénom se refrogna, il avait l'impression depuis qu'il est sorti de sa chambre qu'il n'y avait que Steve soudainement dans sa vie.

 **-Si quelque chose te tracasse n'hésite pas. C'est à propos de Steve ? Tu veux qu'il s'en aille ?**

 **-Qu-Quoi ? Non je veux qu'il reste c'est pas ça…**

Voyant que Bruce le regardait sans répondre il poursuivit.

 **-Si tu veux hier soir quand je l'ai aidé à sortir ces affaires et à les apporter dans sa chambre j'ai vu son cahier avec ses croquis dedans. Et y'avait le portrait d'une femme et… Je sais pas je croyais que c'était sa copine ou qui l'aimait.**

 **-Et t'avais peur ?**

Tony se mit les mains dans les cheveux en tournant en rond et en soufflant d'agacement de cette situation.

 **-J'sais pas… Oui je suppose… Rah j'en sais rien ! Tout est bizarre depuis son arrivée ! J'le trouvais beau et attirant 'fin… Normal quoi et là depuis un moment j'ai des sensations bizarres.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ? Tu l'aimes ?**

Tony le regarda surprit. Lui ? Aimer Steve ? Pas que cela le choque Tony n'avait jamais cacher son homosexualité mais Steve en revanche il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et s'il était en couple ou qu'il n'aimait que les femmes alors à quoi bon.

 **-Je sais pas c'est confus… Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout à l'heure quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur j'sais pas… Son souffle sur moi, la distance, ses lèvres, cette sensation dans le bas ventre… RAH MERDE BRU' !**

 **-T'es amoureux de Steve ?**

Ne put s'empêcher de demander Bruce en essayant de contenir son rire face aux révélations de son ami.

 **-Peut-être… oui… non ? Je suis perdu Bru'.**

 **-T'inquiète je te comprends mais je pense que le mieux serait de parler à Steve.**

 **-S'en doute… Mais j'ai plutôt peur de sa réponse… J'veux dire imagine que cette nana soit vraiment sa copine ou que c'est un amour caché et qu'il souhaite reprendre contact avec elle ? Je suis contre qu'elle s'installe ici ou qu'il la retrouve.**

Bruce ne savait quoi répondre et pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules

Tony quant à lui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de cette situation qu'il l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Il passa une partie de l'après-midi à configurer avec Bruce un prototype jusqu'à ce que le manque de café se fit sentir.

C'est en passant le pas de la porte que son ami lui donna un dernier conseil.

 **-Je pense que tu devrais vite allez lui parler et ne pas laisser cette situation s'empirer.**

Il avait s'en doute raison, il ne mettait jamais en doute les paroles de son ami qui lui était précieux. Jamais ces conseils n'étaient un désastre alors comme à chaque fois il allait l'écouter.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait en parler tout de suite à Steve et puis comment il allait formuler cela ?

 _Steve j'arrête pas de fantasmer sur ton beau cul j'espère pour toi que t'es célibataire parce que les plans à 3 c'est pas mon truc !_

Non mais sérieusement ? Et s'il se prend un râteau de sa part ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment il allait amener le sujet à Steve, il se prépara un bon café bien corsé pour se remettre les idées en place. Cette odeur si apaisante était telle qu'il en oublia la présence de Steve qui s'était installé dans un canapé à lire un livre sur le sport que Thor lui avait prêté.

Steve de son côté avait remarqué la présence de Tony dans la pièce et il avait fortement envie d'aller lui parler et de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et ne comprenait pas si cela avait un rapport quelconque avec le portrait de l'agent Carter.

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de cette situation et rejoignit le brun vers le plan de travail sur lequel il attendait que son café coule.

 **-Tony ?**

A l'entente de son prénom, l'intéressé sursauta et baissa la tête sur son café ne voulant pas soutenir le regard déstabilisant du jeune homme.

 **-Je n'aime pas cette situation que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **-Il n'y a rien Cap'.**

 **-Tony**

Insista-t-il en essayant de capter le regard de Tony qui l'ignorait encore.

Le brun souffla un bon coup avant de lever son regard vers son interlocuteur.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installé avec ta copine ?**

 **-Parce que je n'en ai pas. Tony cette femme sur le dessin n'est pas ma copine.**

 **-Mais je ne demande pas que tu te justifies je suis curieux c'est tout.**

Et il plongea très vite le nez dans sa tasse de café fumante qui venait tout juste de finir de couler et se crama au passage la langue.

 **-La personne que tu as vu n'est pas ma copine c'est une ancienne amie de l'armée, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à avoir la carrure que j'ai aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs elle m'a déjà fait des avances que j'ai refusé si cela peut te convaincre de la véracité de mes propos.**

 **-Je ne disais pas que tu mentais.**

Lui répondit Tony soulagé, il avait donc un peu d'espoir de pouvoir possiblement tenter quoi que se soit avec Steve qui était célibataire. De plus il a refusé les avances de cette femme et là tout un tas de scénarios prirent formes dans la tête de Tony. Il se disait qu'il était peut-être attiré par les hommes ou bien que cette dernière ne lui plaisait pas. Mais étrangement il se plut plus à imaginer la première idée qu'enfaite Steve soit lui aussi homosexuel.

Dès lors tout l'énervement et la colère disparut de sa pensée ne laissant plus que l'envie d'embêter plus ouvertement Steve pour que se dernier soit attiré par lui. Il se dit que maintenant il avait le feu vert pour le draguer de façon plus ouverte et s'en se priver ou se gêner de quoi que ce soit.

C'est après s'être enquillé sa tasse de café que Tony releva les yeux vers Steve un sourire qui se voulu charmeur avant de lui dire le regard plein de malice.

 **-Eh bien à tout à l'heure Cap' !**

Et devant un Steve un peu perdu entre l'attitude de Tony qui avait changé et sa phrase qu'il ne comprenait pas que le beau brun le laissa en plan dans la cuisine pour se rendre dans le garage afin de partir avec son bébé vers un artisan.

Il aurait tout le temps ce soir de trouver un plan pour faire tomber Steve dans ces filets.

La rêverie de Steve dans la cuisine fut cependant interrompue des minutes plus tard par Thor qui avait fait monter tous les autres colocataires afin de leur annoncer une nouvelle qui le rendait d'humeur joyeuse.

 **-Bon tant pis le suricate n'est pas là mas j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !**

 **-Suricate ?**

Se permit de demander Clint en rigolant. Mais ceci n'était pas vraiment une question il était juste mort de rire du surnom trouvé pour qualifier Tony.

 **-J'ai appelé mon frère pour qu'il passe le week-end ici alors on s'est dit que t'en qu'à faire on irait dans un parc d'attraction ! Du coup samedi on part tous au Bay Beach Amusement Park !**

Et l'idée fut fureur à l'unanimité et tous étaient heureux d'aller dans ce fameux parc assez bien réputé pour ses montagnes russes essentiellement.

Ce fut donc devant l'entrée du parc que les six amis attendirent le frère de Thor.

Il était neuf heure du matin et malgré l'heure il y avait énormément de monde ce qui dérangeait un peu Bruce qui n'aimait pas vraiment les lieux publics noirs de monde.

Ce sont les klaxons d'une Alfa Romeo Stelvio qui les fit réagir, enfin c'étaient surtout les hurlements de Thor qui les fit sursauter.

 **-Mon frère !**

Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers son frère qui s'était dépêché de sortir de la voiture. Et alors que Thor ouvrait ces bras voulant faire une accolade à son frère, ce dernier limita jusqu'au dernier moment ou il lui fit une balayette ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Clint de voir ce blond de deux mètre s'écrouler tel un sac à patate par une brindille.

 **-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.**

Fit Thor qui venait de se relever. Mais son frère ne le calculant pas se hâta de dire bonjour au groupe d'ami. Son regard les scrutant un à un jusqu'à s'attarder à Steve avec un regard plein de malice. Puis il se présenta en ne serrant la main qu'à ce dernier.

 **-Enchanté je m'appelle Loki.**

 **-Steve.**

Lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Mais Tony avait remarqué le regard du jeune homme et cela ne lui plaisait pas, il connaissait ce regard et il n'allait certainement pas lui laisser voler sa proie.

Alors comme pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seul Tony se racla la gorge avant de tendre sa main à son tour et de se présenter.

Après de brèves présentations de chaque membre du groupe d'ami il se mit en route dans ce parc d'attraction.

L'attente pour payer l'entrée était longue et ajouté à cela les hurlements d'enfants en bas âge de ne voir aucun action, Tony perdit patience suivit de Bruce et Clint qui décidèrent de les attendre à l'ombres sur un banc. Naturellement Natasha suivi son copain et Thor, ayant également marre d'attendre debout, courra pour rejoindre les autres sur le banc. Laissant alors seul Loki et Steve dans cette file.

Cette situation plaisait fortement à Loki à contrario de Steve que ne remarqua la malice dans ces yeux. En effet Loki adorait jouer avec les gens notamment du point de vue sexuel et il ne cachait pas non plus que le faire avec un homme était une expérience très intéressante. Alors dès qu'il avait vu Steve ce fut un coup de foudre directe et il se promit qu'avant la fin de la journée d'attirer dans ses filets le beau blond.

Et comme tous les moyens sont bon pour toucher Steve, il profita que les gens avançaient pour pousser légèrement Steve en mettant sa main sur son dos qu'il glissa ensuite lentement jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il trouvait fort à son goût.

Mais Steve surprit de sentir quelque chose à cet endroit fit volteface et pour seule excuse Loki lui dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Mais c'était sans compter que cet acte avait été observé de loin par Tony qui vit immédiatement rouge.

La journée commençait à peine et il sentait déjà que cette situation entre Steve et Loki n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Il n'avait déjà pas été enjoué de savoir qu'il allait passer la journée avec lui car lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur Thor il en avait fait également sur son frère et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait choqué à tel point qu'il ne faisait absolument pas confiance en Loki et qu'il préférait ne pas le fréquenter.

Mais on ne peut pas empêcher un ami de voir un membre de sa famille, et puis s'il n'est pas au courant de ce que son frère trafiquait il n'allait pas gâcher la journée en lui interdisant de le voir… Non ?

Tony avait une énorme migraine, entendre Thor se comporter comme un gosse à vouloir faire toutes les attractions en double l'agaçait non pas qui ne l'aimait pas mais la situation avec Steve le souciait plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

N'étant pas fan de ce genre d'attraction Tony restait constamment à attendre sur un banc ce qui lui permit d'avoir un champ de vision suffisamment large pour surveiller les manigances de Loki. Et il crut s'étouffer un bon nombre de fois. Le jeune homme plein de malice ne s'empêchait pas de se coller à Steve, prétexter qu'il l'accompagne car il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose tout seul et de trouver n'importe quels moyens pour le toucher. Bien sûr cela gênait Steve, rendait fière Loki et surtout énervait au plus haut point Tony.

Décidément il n'allait jamais être tranquille il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et il ne fallait pas croire que Loki s'en était pas rendu compte de l'attitude de Tony au contraire, il voyait bien qu'il aimait Steve et que cela l'énervait alors cela l'amusait encore plus et le poussait à aller plus loin.

Alors lors de la fin de la journée, quand tout le monde dit en revoir à Loki et montait dans la voiture, il attendit que Tony soit toujours là à les regarder pour finalement, pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser Steve et ensuite de partir comme un malpropre en laissant planter sur le parking le jeune blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Non mais pour qui se prend ce connard !?_ Pensa Tony en colère face à la scène qu'il venait d'assister. Il rêvait ou cet idiot au sourire en plastique venait d'embrasser SON Steve ?

Le retour à l'appartement se faisait dans une ambiance très tendue, Tony conduisait la fameuse voiture familiale en serrant tellement fort les mains sur le volant que chaque tournant se faisait de manière sec, pratiquement tout le monde avait assisté à la scène hormis Clint qui s'était endormi comme une masse mais personnes n'osaient faire un seul commentaire pas même Steve.

Ce dernier avait remarqué l'attitude de Tony qui était plus en excès des autres et Steve voulait lui expliquer, mais lui expliquer quoi ? Même lui ne savait pas et est-ce que cela était vraiment nécessaire ? Il savait bien que peu importe ce qu'il allait dire ou faire, cela pouvait que plus l'énervé.

Alors il ne dit rien, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement et chacun rejoint sa chambre hormis Bruce qui allait avec Natasha dans sa chambre. Tony se coucha énerver, d'ailleurs il ne trouva pas le sommeil, à peine 20 minutes, et Steve perplexe et non à cause de Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les gens !**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaque personne qui ajoute dans leurs favoris ma fanfiction et qui laisse une review, sachez que cela me va droit au cœur alors merci infiniment ! J'ai d'ailleurs été étonnée de voir comment en si peu de temps, j'ai obtenu un nombre de review que je trouve remarquable alors merci à vous !**

 **Alors oui je vous poste ce chapitre quelques jours après le chapitre 5 mais c'est parce que je voulais être sûr de pouvoir poster sachant que je reprends mes cours bientôt voilà. Histoire d'être prudente hehe en revanche je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand sortiras le prochain.**

 **Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé au mieux de ne pas abandonné les autres personnages. Dites-moi ce que vous en penserez ça me ferait plaisir :)**

 **Résumé :** **Pendant 5 ans Steve ne pouvait changer son orientation et quand cette opportunité s'est présentée, il n'a pas hésité à l'attraper allant là où son cœur lui disait d'aller.**

 **Pour cela, il doit faire quelques sacrifices, comme : vivre en colocation pour faute de moyen. Comment se passera-t-elle cette dernière ? Regrettera-t-il d'avoir autant chambouler sa vie ? /!\ Ceci est un UA, les supers héros n'existent que dans les livres ou autres figurant dans cette histoire /!\**

 **Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne touche pas une seule pièce pour écrire cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par plaisir que je l'écris et tout cela n'est absolument pas commercial.**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Bêta correctrice:** **ptit-rat (thank sister o/)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à la fanfic qu'elle traduit → Boreal Involvement**

 **Et maintenant... La suite !**

 **Votre chère, Lolitanaturella.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

On était en plein milieu de la nuit, Tony n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée l'avait bouleversé et surtout celui où Loki avait embrassé Steve. Ill avait vu rouge et encore maintenant il voyait rouge. Il avait vu et revu cette scène dans la tête des centaines de fois, mais rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter l'image de la tête que la personne qu'il aimait, venait de se faire embrasser par un autre homme que lui.

Le seul avantage si l'on peut dire de cette situation c'est qu'il avait su tirer au clair sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Steve. Il pouvait l'affirmer que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard, surtout au vue de la douleur que cela lui avait fait quand il a vu un homme prendre sa place.

Il y avait pensé à embrasser Steve, il pouvait même dire qu'il en avait rêver alors avoir vu sa… Autant dire qu'ajouté à la colère, il était profondément blessé. Après bien évidemment il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne avait embrassé celui qu'il aimait que la Terre allait s'arrêter de tourner, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble alors pourquoi se mettre dans tous ces états ? Mais ces paroles sonnaient comme fausses aux oreilles de Tony.

Il se dit également qu'il devait en parler au plus vite de ces sentiments à Steve, qu'il devait lui parler de sa colère vis-à-vis de Loki, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Ou bien il en avait peur, à l'heure actuel il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi faire de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait s'isoler, c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier ses malheurs et l'aidait à avancer. Alors au lieu de dormir il planifia tout ce qu'il allait faire pour les jours à venir, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée officiel de l'université. De toute façon avec le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu il y a quelques jours il n'aura pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux habitants de l'immeuble. Il en vint même à se poser la question de s'il devait réellement renoncer aux sentiments naissant qu'il avait pour Steve. Après tout il n'était pas trop tard pour refouler ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin pour le moment il n'avait pas sommeil et il devait vite s'occuper afin d'arrêter de penser à tout cela. Alors il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se changer les idées en continuant son projet qu'il aimait.

Effectivement depuis un an Tony avait commencé à travailler sur la création d'une application d'une intelligence artificielle. Bien que cela était un travail dur et complexe qui nécessitait beaucoup d'heures de travail, de logique et d'une certaine intelligence, il avait réussi en parti son idée. Il aimerait par la suite grâce à cette application de rendre tout l'immeuble connecté. Il savait que les travaux qui seraient à réaliser seraient long et coûteux mais il n'en avait que faire surtout lorsqu'il était déterminé, rien ne pourra lui entraver sa route. Alors il travailla sur son application toute la nuit à contrario de certains autres colocataires.

En effet Thor, qui se faisait des séries de squats, avait remarqué le manège de son frère. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait compris ce que manigançait son frère, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était parti vivre à l'étranger. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il cause du tort à ses nouveaux amis et en particulier à Steve qui était une personne qu'il appréciait énormément. Il s'était attendu à ce que Loki fasse une idiotie du genre mais pas de ce niveau-là, il n'aurait pas organisé cette sortie s'il avait su qu'il allait faire ça. Il aurait aimé en parler avec ces amis de l'attitude de Loki mais il ne voulait pas que son frère ait de plus gros problème, certes il ne consentait aucune des actions et des activités qu'il faisait mais c'est son frère et il ne pouvait trahir un membre de sa famille, il tenait à lui malgré tout. En tout cas une chose était sûre, si Loki chercherait à recontacter Steve là il se devrait d'intervenir. Il ne souhaiterait pas que la tragédie du passé se réalise à nouveau. Alors pour chasser cette mauvaise idée et en se convaincant qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre Steve et Loki il continua son entrainement de façon plus intensif.

C'est à ce moment là que l'on en vient à Steve, il n'y avait étonnamment pas grand-chose à dire sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui. C'est vrai si on enlevait Loki, la journée avait été plutôt sympathique mais bon il y avait Loki et ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose.

Cela avait été perturbant les attouchements qu'il lui faisait mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce baisé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas plus dérangé enfin… Si se faire embrasser par un inconnu en public l'était mais il avait reconnu l'odeur de stupéfiant. Certes il n'était pas expert en la matière, il n'en avait jamais consommé, mais à l'armé ils avaient eu une formation sur les drogues et les reconnaître était l'une des choses les plus importantes et cela passait par l'odeur. Donc en soit il n'était pas dérangé car il s'avait que Loki n'était pas dans son état normal, il aura s'en doute tout oublié quand il sera de nouveau maître de lui-même.

Mais bon cette fois-ci il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Tony, ce dernier était tendu sur le chemin du retour et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peut être c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé la journée, car il n'avait participé à aucune attraction, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont à cause de Loki ils se sont donnés en spectacle. Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir causé sa mauvaise humeur, il se dit qu'il pouvait probablement lui demander demain.

Il ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil immédiatement et il se dit qu'il pouvait laisser divaguer son esprit par le biais du dessin. Et cela marcha plutôt bien, l'inspiration se fit ressentir immédiatement cependant une fois l'œuvre fini le résultat était très perturbant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit lui avait fait dessiner cela et il cacha immédiatement le dessin, un peu honteux de sa réalisation. Il ne voulait pas le jeter en revanche se disant qu'il pouvait trouver une signification plus tard. D'ailleurs il mit surtout l'imagination sur le compte de la fatigue qui commençait enfin à faire son arrivé et en grande pompe.

On pouvait maintenant dire que hormis Tony, tous les habitants de l'immeuble dormaient et le plus drôle à imaginer était comment Clint dormait, il était réputé pour dormir dans des positions des plus confortables. Mais ce soir il battu des records à cause de la fatigue accumulée dans la journée il dormit tel en Z sauf que sa tête était au sol et ses jambes sur le lit.

En parlant de Tony bien qu'il n'eut rien dormi de la nuit il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours se rendre chez l'artisan en avance, il s'achèterait un café en attendant l'ouverture. C'est donc à six heure du matin qu'il partit de l'immeuble sous le regard intrigué de Bruce qui était levé pour réviser un peu ces cours de sciences avec difficulté après avoir passé une agréable soirée auprès de Natasha.

Evidemment après au moins une heure sans le voir revenir, Bruce s'inquiéta pour lui et décida de lui envoyer un message.

 _« Où es-tu sorti ? »_

 _« Artisan »_

 _« Artisan ? Tu comptes faire des travaux ? »_

 _« Surprise »_

Et Bruce n'insista pas plus, il savait qu'avec Tony cela ne servait à rien à par perdre son temps à tourner en rond. De toute façon Natasha venait de se lever et commençait déjà à réclamer la présence de son homme au lit.

Dans un autre endroit de l'immeuble une autre personne s'était levé de bonne heure, en effet Steve avait pour habitude de se lever tôt avec l'armée et il en profita pour faire des séances de sport. Mais aujourd'hui Thor avait insisté pour s'entraîné à la boxe avec Steve sauf que ce dernier n'était pas présent à la salle de sport. C'est donc pour cela que Steve frappait depuis un petit moment contre la porte de chambre de Thor. Il n'allait pas non plus insister, si ce dernier ne se réveillerait pas et bien tant pis il irait s'entrainé seul et reportera leur séance à deux à plus tard. C'est au dernier moment qu'il vit Thor ouvrir en trombe la porte et visiblement ce dernier dormait profondément au vue de la marque qu'il avait sur la joue et ces cheveux en bataille. Et sans un mot il lui referma la porte au nez, ressortant de sa chambre qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il était prêt pour leur entraînement.

Ils dirigèrent d'abord vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un boisson chacun pour leur entraînement, histoire de ne pas faire du sport a jeun.

 **-Steve ?**

 **-Oui**

Thor voulait connaitre un peu plus chaque membre de l'immeuble, il était déterminé à ce que tous forment une sorte de grande famille et cela passait bien évidemment sur la connaissance de la vie des autres. Et bon il voulait tout savoir d'eux également parce que Thor était une personne très curieuse.

 **-Pourquoi avoir pris la section sport ?**

Il eut un temps avant que Steve donne sa réponse.

 **-Eh bien tout d'abord parce que j'aime le sport… Et je ne sais pas à vrai dire je voulais faire des études et non continuer dans l'armée et en cherchant un peu partout cette université était comme une évidence.**

 **-J'ai entendu dire que tu dessinais aussi alors pourquoi pas une école d'art ?**

 **-Le dessin est pour moi plus un loisir, un passe-temps. Les débouchés ne me plaisaient pas forcément et la formation n'est pas intéressante. Alors que tu vois sport je peux envisager d'être prof de sport. Et toi ?**

 **-Oh moi tu sais c'est pour faire plaisir à mes parents bien que j'aime le sport comme tu peux le voir.**

Il illustra sa réponse en bombant le torse, il était plutôt fier de ses muscles et cela lui permettait également de draguer en soirée.

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Hum… Il n'y a pas de mais, tu sais je me sens plus à l'aise dans tout ce qui est commerce alors je pensais après avoir eut mon diplôme de travailler dans un magasin qui vend des appareils et autres objets de sport. En plus je pourrais donner des conseils et des avis vrai sur les produits comme je pourrais je pense les essayé.**

 **-C'est étrange mais je ne te vois absolument pas vendre, je t'imaginais plus travailler dans des sortes de colo.**

 **-Et pourquoi donc l'ami ?**

 **-Eh bien tout simplement de par ton comportement d'y hier, on aurait dit un enfant donc avec eux je pense que tu peux t'entendre facilement.**

Thor ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, c'était la première fois qu'on le comparait directement à un enfant. C'est vrai que tous les moyens sont bons pour embêter les autres et s'amuser. Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux athlètes se dirigèrent vers la salle de sport. Après un échauffement rapide et quelques attaques contres des sacs de sables, ls décidèrent de se préparer pour un rapide combat de boxe.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Clint qui venait de les rejoindre et qui dès qu'il les vit, hurla qu'il voulait à tout prix faire l'arbitre.

 **-Vous faites des combats de combien de temps ?**

 **-3 minutes Legolas !**

 **-Qu- ! Qui ta dis de m'appeler comme ça ?!**

 **-Tony !**

Alors pour se venger de l'avoir appelé de la sorte Clint comptait bien embêter Thor. Comme les deux combattants voulaient faire 4 rounds Clint allait faire en sorte de siffler à chaque pas qu'allait faire Thor et ce manège ne plus pas du tout à ce dernier qui ne fit que de râler et il en avait tellement marre qu'au dernier round il sortit du terrain pour aller chercher Clint qu'il porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate avant de lui faire une prise de catch le plaquant ainsi au sol sous les rires de Steve.

 **-On plaque pas l'arbitre ! Eh mec ! C'est du catch ça !**

 **-Pourquoi te plaquerais-je ? On sort pas ensemble !**

Devant cette blague qui ne volait pas haut Clint cessa de hurler pour regarder Thor de façon très blasé.

 **-Rien que pour ta blague de merde t'as perdu voilà ! Steve t'est le grand champion !**

Siffla ce dernier en étant toujours plaqué au sol. Mais la bonne humeur des 3 hommes se fit interrompre par un appel de Bruce leur informant qu'ils étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement et que d'autre personne voulait être au calme.

Alors les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires afin de se débarbouiller de leur sport, même si pour Clint c'était juste pour ne plus sentir l'endormi.

 **-Bon les gars vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?**

Leur demanda Clint qui s'ennuyait et ne savait pas comment s'occuper.

 **-On se fait une partie ? Je te rappelle que j'ai une revanche à prendre !**

 **-Ouai mais attends-toi à perdre encore une fois ! Et toi Steve ?**

 **-Allez-y sans moi je pense que je vais sortir un peu.**

 **-Ramène de quoi manger alors !** Lui hurla Clint avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui.

A vrai dire Steve s'ennuyait un peu aussi, mais ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement la nouvelle ville dans laquelle il était, il se dit qu'il pouvait commencer par se balader le long du lac qu'il voyait depuis sa chambre.

Il fit cependant un rapide détour dans sa chambre histoire de mettre une tenue plus adéquate, en effet dans son vestiaire il n'avait qu'un autre jogging et pas de haut. Alors il se faufila vite dans sa chambre pour y en ressortir deux minutes après avec un jean noir et une t-shirt blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Il devait être environs dix heure du matin, l'air était doux et des familles étaient présentes dehors et d'autre était là pour pêcher. Il marcha un petit moment le long du lac avant de se poser contre un arbre. Il regarda les familles jouer avant de recevoir un ballon à ses pieds. C'était une petite fille et dès qu'elle vit Steve elle resta plantée devant lui, elle était impressionnée des muscles que l'on pouvait quand même devinés sous sa chemise. Elle s'excuse mais comme elle ne bougea pas Steve se redressa et ne pouvant s'en empêcher lui demanda d'un sourire doux s'il pouvait participer lui aussi à son jeu. Elle accepta timidement et courra vers sa mère qui accepta volontiers que Steve se joigne à elles.

Alors ils se fit une petite partie de foot avant que la mère et la fille rentrent prétextent l'heure de préparer le repas pour sa famille. Et Steve fit de même, Clint lui avait demander d'aller acheter de quoi manger alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient et où il devait aller. Alors il décida de l'appeler.

 **-Steve ?**

 **-Je vous ramène quoi ?**

 **-Oh non c'est pas la peine Natasha a commandé des pizzas donc viens ils vont pas tarder à arriver.**

 **-D'accord j'arrive.**

Et Steve fit demi-tour direction l'immeuble, il adorait au passage son emplacement et il comptait bien dorénavant de faire chaque matin un footing autour du lac pour commencer. Quand il connaîtra mieux la ville il pourra se permettre d'allonger son parcours.

En rentrant chez lui il vit y ressortir Tony. C'était la première fois de la journée et malgré ce qu'il pouvait croire il avait toujours son air soucieux sur le visage.

 **-Bonjour Tony.**

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas tout de suite tilter que quelqu'un lui parlait alors il lui fit juste un signe de la tête.

 **-Cap'.**

Et il partit, les bras chargé de multitude de dossier.

Steve n'aimait pas que Tony agisse de la sorte, c'est-à-dire qu'il soit froid et distant avec lui. Il pensait qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter, un peu comme la dernière fois, pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Il le regarda alors rentrer dans sa voiture et partir, il constata que cela lui pinçait le cœur mais il se ressaisit vite quand Clint lui renvoya un message.

 _« Si tu te grouille pas on mange tout ! »_

Il se hâta alors de monter jusqu'à la cuisine où il vit les autres affalés à critiquer la manière de jouer de Thor, Clint et Bruce. Natasha qui vit en première Steve se leva pour lui donner ce qu'ils avaient sauvé des pizzas, c'est-à-dire environs un quart d'une pizza.

 **-Tu as vu Tony ?**

Lui demanda la rouquine ce qui étonna Steve qui était persuadé qu'il a au moins mangé avec eux.

 **-Euh oui quand j'arrivais il partait. Il n'a pas mangé avec vous ?**

 **-Non je l'ai vu ce matin partir très tôt et depuis rien.**

Lui informa alors Bruce en plein milieu de sa partie.

 **-Tu sais ce qu'il a ?**

Reprit Steve en regardant Natasha mais cette dernière lui offrit comme seule réponse un haussement d'é se dit que pour le moment il n'avait pas besoin de trop s'inquiéter il allait lui en parler ce soir pour tirer cette histoire au claire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent l'interphone sonner. Natasha se dépêcha de savoir qui vient leur rentre visite.

 **-Les gars vous êtes au courant que des ouvriers devaient venir ?**

 **-Je pense que c'est Tony il m'a dit qui était chez un artisan ce matin.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je sais pas il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.**

Natasha leur ouvrit quand même et décida d'aller à leur rencontre.

 **-Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **-Bonjour madame, on est envoyé par monsieur Anthony Stark.**

 **-A quel sujet ?**

 **-Oh... Je suis désolé mais il a insisté pour que cela ne se sache pas.**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas madame je ne fais que d'appliquer ce qu'il nous a dit.**

 **-Très bien. Entrez alors je vous en prie.**

 **-Merci madame. Allez les gars au travail.**

Et le groupe d'ouvrier entra dans l'immeuble mais de nature très curieuse Natasha essaya de comprendre ce que Tony comptait faire et les suivit. Ce qui l'emmena dans la pièce en face de la chambre de son copain. Relevant nombre de questions elle regarda ce que les ouvriers avaient sur eux mais mis à part des peintures des caisses à outils et des bâches elle ne vit rien d'autre qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il y avait. Comme elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, elle retourna auprès des autres.

A peine franchit-elle le pas de la salle commune qu'elle entendit Thor crier qu'il allait perdre et Clint qui rigolait de la situation de l'australien.

 **-Les gars ils font des travaux dans la chambre en face de Bruce.**

 **-Un nouveau résident ?** Demanda ce dernier.

 **-Je sais pas, Tony leur à demander de rien nous dire.**

 **-Je pense pas que pour un simple résident il s'absente aussi longtemps est y fait des travaux !**

 **-Je suis d'avis avec Legolas !** renchérit Thor avant de se faire tuer par Clint qui lui fit un doigt de l'avoir appelé comme il l'a fait.

Et le reste de la journée se déroulait comme le début d'après-midi c'est-à-dire qu'ils restaient tous, à l'exception de Tony, dans la salle commune est plus particulièrement devant la télé.

S'ils ne jouaient pas ils regardaient des films, s'ils ne regardaient pas des films ils discutaient entre eux. Et ce fut comme ça un bon moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Tony envoie un message à Bruce en les avertissant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour manger avec eux.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais Bruce était inquiet car c'était la première fois que Tony ne lui donnait aucun explication et s'isolait de tout le monde, il savait que cela avait un rapport entre Steve et Loki. Mais bien sur il ne pouvait pas répéter les dire de Tony à Steve, c'était à lui de le faire et non à Bruce. Mais en regardant Natasha et d'un commun accord visuel comme ils ont l'habitude de faire, il se dit qu'il pouvait potentiellement le sous-entendre à Steve, enfin du moins qu'il remette en cause les évènements récents.

La bande d'amis c'était mis d'accord pour aller manger mexicain, comme on peut le constater les commandes de nourriture s'enchaînait car personne ne savait cuisiner ou ne voulait cuisiner pour les autres et puis de toute manière le frigo n'était pas spécialement bien rempli. Alors comme le reste de la journée le repas se déroula avec une ambiance joyeuse et à la rigolade, pour chacun se fut une journée superbe car ils avaient tous pu se lier encore plus d'amitié. Et bons amis qu'ils sont au moment de l'addition, ils se sauvèrent tous laissant Steve et Bruce seuls à table. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir et que c'état à eux de payer l'addition. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent mais avant de rejoindre les autres dehors Bruce se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour placer une phrase qui pouvait lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ou non, sur Tony.

 **-Steve ?**

 **-Oui Bruce ?**

 **-A propose de Tony…**

 **-Tu as des nouvelles ?**

 **-Non je voulais juste de dire par rapport à ce qu'il y a eu avec Loki.**

 **-Tu veux parler du baiser ?**

 **-Oui. Ça va te sembler bizarre ce que je vais te dire mais en gros… Analyse pas cette scène avec ton cerveau.**

 **-Effectivement c'est bizarre mais quel est le rapport avec Tony ?**

Et Bruce ne lui répondit pas, sauvé par le gong des autres qui venaient les chercher trouvant qu'ils mettaient beaucoup trop de temps à venir. Alors le troupe d'amis rentra chez eux, chacun allant dans leur chambre à l'exception de Thor qui alla dans celle de Clint pour boire de l'alcool.

Steve quant à lui repensa aux paroles de Bruce, que voulait-il dire par « n'analyse pas cette scène avec ton cerveau » ? Il se ressassa cette phrase dans la tête tandis qu'il prit son bas de pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Les mains contre le mur, la tête en bas et l'eau coulant sur sa nuque il essaya alors d'appliquer les paroles bizarres de son ami.

S'il devait réfléchir sans son cerveau alors avec quoi devait-il réfléchir ? Avec son cœur comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose ? Mais dans ce cas que voulait-il sous-entendre ?

Ne sachant pas avec quoi d'autre réfléchir il se dit que cela pouvait être ça mais que devait-il voir ?

Loki l'embrassant et ensuite Tony était tendu voir énervé. Et comme il lumière dans sa tête il repensa également à la fois où il avait vu le portrait qu'il avait fait de l'agent Carter. Il repensa également au dessin qu'il avait tout à l'heure… Un portrait de Tony pour tout dire.

Réfléchir avec son cœur était-il synonyme de sentiments nouveaux qui apparaissaient ?

Parce que pour lui il voyait juste un Tony jaloux. Il se permit alors de supposer que ce dernier pouvait peut-être l'aimer et que cela enlevait bien des doutes sur ce qu'il voyait à présent flou.

Bizarrement imaginer Tony l'aimer était très flatteur sachant que Steve le trouvait déjà bel homme. S'imaginer cela le fit aussi réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire dorénavant vers le beau brun. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de s'il était gay ou non, à vrai dire pour lui ce n'était qu'un détail. Et pour le moment il ne savait pas s'il aimait vraiment Tony, c'était encore confus dans sa tête. Mais il se disait que, comme Tony était déterminé à n'être jamais dans l'immeuble, il pouvait se laisser du temps fasse à ses sentiments réels pour Tony.

Voyant que sa douche commençait à s'éterniser, il se lava rapidement et y sortit une serviette autour de la taille. Mais il n'avait pas entendu que pendant qu'il se lavait quelqu'un y était rentré. Steve faisait face à Tony qui était dans la même tenue que lui et qui s'en doute en ayant entendu l'eau couler s'était dépêcher de se laver au vue de son torse trempé et de l'eau qu'il n'avait pas entendu quand il était arrivé dans la salle de bain. Mais s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher Steve ne pu se retenir de détailler l'homme qui était devant lui, étrangement cette façon-là de se présenter à lui avec quelque chose comme d'attirant. Cependant le regard de Steve déstabilisa Tony qui commença à rougir mais qui ne pu s'empêcher lui non plus de se rincer l'œil. Lui qui rêver de sa musculature il fut servi de la regarder dans les moindre détail, il se dit d'ailleurs intérieurement que comme dans les films pour adolescents il aurait bien voulu toucher ces pectoraux fort musclés. Mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas cesser de tous les ignorer alors quand il voulu de retourner Steve en moins de deux secondes le retourna et le plaqua contre un mur. Le froid du carrelage le fit se dresser droit comme un pic et Steve rapprocha son visage de lui. Ils étaient si près que l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de leur respiration. Tony, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être aussi près du blond, faisait des va et vient avec ces yeux entre la bouche de Steve si attirante et pulpeuse, et ses yeux d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il pouvait s'y perdre. Mais cette bulle qui a été crée rapidement disparu quand Steve prit la parole.

 **-Tony… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Cette question doublée de la voix rauque que Steve prit le fit frissonner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct et il n'aimait pas être prit de court de la sorte. Et puis surtout pourquoi cette question ? Devait-il vraiment lui répondre ou l'ignorer bien que cela soit difficile avec leur proximité.

 **-Je-…**

Il regarda de nouveau la bouche de Steve qui à ce moment lui donnait de plus en plus envie. Dire qu'il avait une opportunité à goûter l'interdit qui était devant lui.

 **-Je t'écoute Tony…**

 _Bordel de merde !_ Se hurla Tony intérieurement, Steve était un véritable appel à la luxure et c'était très difficile de se contenir et de garder la tête froide.

 **-Oui…**

 **-Oui quoi ?**

Demanda Steve. Et Tony le regarde incrédule. Il avait l'impression que Steve se réjouissait de la situation chose qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Il avait honte à ce moment-là, il n'aimait pas parler de ces sentiments à vrai dire car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à nu. Un peu comme maintenant à vrai dire, il commençait à être un peu à nu, et non parce qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui, devant Steve qui cherchait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

 **-Oui je gnm.**

 **-Tony.**

 **-Oui je t'aime voilà t'es content ?!**

Et comme en réponse à sa question il sentit quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. C'était en réalité Steve qui avait comblé le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux en scellant ces lèvres à celles de Tony. Rêvait-il ou Steve venait de l'embrasser ?!

Pouvons-nous donc dire que ceci est le signe d'une nouvelle relation ? En tout cas une chose est sur: Steve avait trouvé une réponse à ses sentiments.


End file.
